My Everlasting Desire
by x-xTemptationx-x
Summary: [Sequel to Bad Guys Playground] Two years later see how they all are now...SasuNaru and other pairings...grapic scenes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, I am slightly concerned about writing a sequel to Bad Guys Playground but I'm willing to take a shot. I hope you will tell me if it is a good or bad start.

**Please enjoy…**

My Everlasting Desire

Chapter One

The golden haired male sighed heavily as he dumped his large duffle bag onto his neatly made bed. He couldn't keep a smile from his lips, it had been so long to him since he'd slept in this bed, he almost jumped on it but reframed, he would fall to sleep quickly if he did. Instead he moved up to the top and sat looking at the pictures on his bedside table, again a heart warming smile rested there as he picked up the framed picture of him and his friends. "God it's good to be back," he sighed yet again, for most of the year he doubted he would be here for the break but he had worked hard to finish all the work his University had given him.

"Oh," a maid breathed as she got startled walking into the large room to see a familiar mop of blonde haired accompanied by piercing blue eyes. "We weren't expecting you back Naruto-san," she said sweetly bringing her cleaning gear inside with her.

"Well I decided to come," he replied smiling at the woman. "I missed this place." He got to his feet placing his precious picture back in its spot in between the other frames. "Want any help?" he asked only to get shoed away.

"You'll have me out of a job," she laughed, she knew that now she was allowed this sort of communication with one of the masters of the mansion and it was all this blonde's fault. It was around two years ago when Naruto first came to the Uchiha manor, bought as a slave for the youngest of the Uchiha clan only to burn a light into once solemn halls. "Sasuke-san should be home in a few hours," she hummed grinning, all the maids knew that Naruto was the easiest to talk to. "He called earlier to inform his parents that he and his friends will be spending the night here."

"Everyone is coming?" he replied slightly shocked but happy none the less. He couldn't afford to go the elite University that his six friends had gone to, well, more like, five friends and one lover. His lips curved again thinking of how Sasuke had tried to coax him into joining them at Konoha Elite University which actually was no where near Konoha, Naruto had told him it wasn't a place for him to go to, even Sasuke's father had offered to pay for his tuition.

"Yes, it would seem that Sasuke-san was very depressed of not being able to see you," she answered nodding to herself as she polished the various surfaces, no dust was allowed in this house. "I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you," she continued looking back to catch that adorable smile Naruto blessed people with when talking about Sasuke.

He was going to continue speaking but his newly acquired phone began to ring, he checked the caller ID before shushing the more or less silent woman. "Hey Kiba," he answered grinning; he was going to keep it secret that he was back; he could surprise Sasuke this way.

"Hey Naru-chan," came the chipper reply. "Sasuke back off I'm talking to him! Yo, Naru-chan your boyfriend is a real handful you know that," he laughed not actually fighting his raven-haired friend away; Sasuke was preoccupied his own phone call to his brother and didn't even know Kiba was talking to Naruto.

"What's going on, Sasuke wouldn't fight you for the phone moron," Naruto retorted smirking to himself.

"Ah well, I'm bored you see," Kiba continued laughing ignoring that his little prank had failed miserably. "We sort of broke down so we're waiting for Itachi-san to come save us," he explained.

"Do I wanna know?" Naruto asked more to himself than to Kiba, knowing the dog boy he'd been drinking a little by now, he did that in predicaments like this, the idiot.

"Hey Sasuke-kun can I take your place?" called a high voice making Naruto flinch on the other end of the line.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked quickly ignoring the stab of jealousy trying to hammer into his mind.

"Huh? Oh, that's Mina, she's coming back with us, she's such a cutie," Kiba replied not realising he was annoying his best friend; after everything was done he and Naruto had gotten much closer. "She's gonna heal Sasuke's broken heart since you won't be there," he teased.

"Sure Mina," called Sasuke's voice, Naruto hated how relaxed he sounded, Naruto thought Sasuke hated most girls, it was what the raven always said. "I have to wait for my brother so you may as well get comfy."

"I'm always comfy in your spot," she giggled in reply.

If Naruto wasn't trying his hardest his phone would be shattered into tiny pieces by now, he was not jealous, he was _not _jealous! "Uh, where is she staying? At the mansion?"

"Her aspiring boyfriend will take good care of her," Kiba replied just beginning to wonder why Naruto was asking so many questions about Mina, as he took another sip of his drink it hit him. "AH! No! That's not what it sounds like!" he yelled quickly glancing around in fear while waving his arms around not that Naruto could see him.

"I've heard enough," Naruto snapped ending the phone call before turning off his phone, he wanted to be angry in peace without Kiba trying to calm him down. "Sasuke's…Sasuke's cheating on me?" he said aloud tears welling clouding his vision, he felt Mae, the maid, lay a hand on Naruto's quivering shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"GAH! WAIT DON'T HANG UP!" Kiba screamed attempting to redial the number but only discovered that Naruto had turned his phone off. "Shit, shit, shit!" he cursed to himself trying once again, the alcohol in his body must be washing away his common sense because obviously when people turn off their phones they will turn it back on a second later.

"I swear Shino if she makes one more move on us I'll kill her," Sasuke pledged wanting to wring Mina's neck, he couldn't stand the girl, neither could most of them. He sighed wondering why they were giving her a lift; she was some form of cousin to Shino so when she asked for a lift to meet her boyfriend they'd reluctantly agreed. Just then he realised the distress Kiba seemed to be under and moved over to his friend hoping to help only to be shocked frozen.

"NARUTO PLEASE PICK UP!" the brunette yelled as loud as possible, maybe since he was so loud Naruto would hear him from here. "DAMN! Shit, Naruto turn your bastard phone back on, I didn't mean it like that."

"Mean what like what?" Sasuke asked cocking an eyebrow as Kiba turned slowly a sheepish smile on his face. "And how come you didn't tell me you were talking to Naruto, I would have liked to have spoken to him."

"Ah well you see I don't think he's willing to talk to you," Kiba tried to sound calm but under the now fiery eyes of the youngest Uchiha he failed.

"And why wouldn't he talk to me?" Sasuke asked his coal eyes beginning to slowly narrow predicting the dog lover's doom. By this time the rest the gang were together surrounding the brunette, Mina stayed forgotten in Gaara's car. Sasuke watched as Kiba looked around his friends before his dark eyes came back to meet Sasuke's. "Well?"

"Well he may…" Kiba broke to throw a nervous laugh into the wind; it may be his last at this rate. "Funny thing, he might have gotten the impression that you're cheating on him," he finished screwing his face up, he just knew everyone was glaring and he unfortunately was the receiver.

"He…WHAT?" Sasuke fumed taking a step forward to Kiba who was literally shaking with fear. "How? Why? When? What?" he rambled. "Explain Kiba and I mean now!"

"Well he heard you talking with Mina and started asking a few questions," he began quickly not wanting to connected to Sasuke's fists yet again, he knew how badly Sasuke missed Naruto. "Basically Naru-chan got jealous and is now either pissed off or crying," Kiba continued.

Sasuke reached for his phone but wasn't stupid enough to try and call Naruto, the dobe would still have his phone off. "Stupid dobe," Sasuke sighed putting it back into his pocket glaring at Kiba before turning his eyes to Mina, she had just decided to grace them with her presence.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun you look all tensed up," she smiled putting her pointed fingers on Sasuke's shoulders attempting to massage them. She gasped when he smacked her hands away from him glaring darkly into her hazel coloured eyes. "Dear Sasuke-kun, are they bugging you?" she asked pointing a sharply manicured nail towards the group.

"Watch your mouth, " Shino grumbled. "You might be a cousin but you're really testing our patience Mina."

"Like I care about you," she retorted flaring her nose swiftly into the air as though a fowl stench had reached her snobbish nostrils. "I am worried about my Sasuke-kun," she continued smiling sweetly as a porcelain hand took her wrist. "See he cares about me."

"Are you stupid woman?" Sasuke asked looking down at her mild disgust showing on his face. "I'm taken, I've been in a relationship just over two years," he snapped tightening his grip slightly, when he said he remembered talking to Naruto over the phone on their anniversary, they couldn't even meet.

"No way," Mina argued trying to free her arm. "My friend in your University told me that you're never with anyone and you don't even talk to the few girls in your University!" she informed wriggling in Sasuke's grasp. "I'm your perfect girl." She glared fiercely at the group of boys who were now trying not to laugh, she felt her cheeks heat, only Sasuke wasn't laughing giving her some dose of hope.

"You are stupid," Sasuke nodded letting her go. "Did you and your friend take into consideration that I'm gay?" he asked not having any problem disclosing that information. "And as for the not being with anyone that's because I always have work to do and when I'm not with my friends I'm usually on the phone to my boyfriend."

"And my best friend before you argue," Kiba quickly stated.

The discussion could go no further as a flashy car pulled up with a truck behind it both stopping near them. The drivers of the truck positioned the lorry so they could easily get the faulty car into the back. Itachi stood from his car giving a brief smile to his brother before explaining how half of the group could go in Gaara's car while some others go in the truck and the final few in his car if they wished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto brushed away the few other tears left in his eyes looking down at his phone which he was debating turning back on. Mae was still sat beside him, it seemed that the woman wouldn't leave until she knew the blonde was all right. "I'm ok," he said to her smiling. "I just got jealous, I know Sasuke wouldn't cheat on me but it's just a little hard to believe."

"I understand," Mae assured rubbing his back gently watching with a smile as he turned his mobile back on. "I probably shouldn't be saying but the last time Sasuke-san was home he was very depressed," she told the golden teen who looked up puzzled. "He missed you very much, he's always threatening to move to your University just to be with you," she continued getting startled as Naruto hugged her.

"Thanks Mae-san," he grinned jumping slightly as his phone went off, he looked at the caller ID but saw Shikamaru's number this time. He sat up seeing the kind woman leave the room before answering the call. "Yo," he said in typical Naruto fashion.

"Whoa, I got you," Shikamaru answered sounding shocked. "Do you know how many times we've been trying to call you, hey Neji call Sasuke and tell him Naruto picked up," he ordered, Sasuke, Kiba Shino had gotten into his Itachi's car forbidding Mina to join them so the girl was the only one with the truck drivers. "Listen, Sasuke isn't cheating in you it's…"

"I know dumb ass," Naruto interrupted flopping down onto his bed quietly, he was going to keep it secret that he was home until they arrived, his bike was hidden in the garage so they wouldn't see it. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later," he said bidding his friend goodbye before hanging up just before his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Naruto Mina is a bitch and I can't stand her," Sasuke stated clearly leaving no room for arguments. "We're all just trying to be nice to her because she's Shino's cousin even though he doesn't like her either," he continued looking in the back to glare at Shino though it was only playful.

"I know, well, I didn't know any of that but I'm sorry I just got jealous because she get to be with you and I don't," he said sadly, they really hadn't seen each other in far too long, all most a year if not longer. "I'm sorry if I worried you," Naruto said wanting to hold Sasuke so badly, at night he always cuddled up to a pillow trying to imagine Sasuke.

"It's ok, it's our Universities fault," Sasuke said laughing gently. "They never give us enough time off at the same time," he frowned knowing that it wasn't exactly true, both of their Universities had leave at the moment but still Naruto couldn't make it back. "I guess we just have to wait to summer to see each other." He felt Kiba slide his hand over from the back to place a caring hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he appreciated the action but wasn't the person he wanted.

"Yeah," Naruto replied smiling brightly even though he was saddened by the tone in Sasuke's usually emotionless voice. He was happy at the idea of Sasuke getting home and being surprised that Naruto was here waiting for him. "Are you home now?" he questioned trying to sound like he didn't know the answer.

"We're just pulling into the yard," Sasuke replied noting that the truck continued with a smile, he wouldn't need to see Mina again. "Thanks Itachi," he called to his brother as his friends got out of the car before walking inside, they were already heading to Sasuke's room bags in hands. "Do what are you doing?"

"Just lying on my bed, I just finished studying for a while," Naruto grinned, neither answers were a lie, while he was trying to calm his tears he'd attempted to read some of his books. He stayed perfectly silent as he heard them pass his room his grin almost ripping at his face. Once he knew they had turned on the music he got to his feet tiptoeing to the unlocked joining door, he'd unlocked it previously. "I really wish I could see you," Naruto said quietly. "What would you do if we could see each other, I'd probably grin like a stupid fool."

Sasuke chuckled a little. "I'd probably grin to dobe," he said flipping onto his bed his friends turning on the play station Sasuke had bought a year ago. He picked up the same picture of him and his friends that Naruto had, each of them had a copy. "I'd probably freeze," he laughed.

"I can see you now," Naruto teased opening the door silently, luckily the head of the bed pressed up against the wall the door was on. "You'd be lying on your bed looking at our group picture as the guys flip stupidly through your games before choosing one," he wanted to laugh as he saw Sasuke's eyes widen looking into the phone, no one had seen him yet. "And you know what would happen next?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me dobe," Sasuke replied not telling his lover that he had described the exact scene in the room. He put the frame down draping an arm over his eyes trying to picture Naruto in his mind.

"You'll put the picture down," he breathed creeping in the room putting his finger to his lips quickly as the guys turned around, they smiled. "Put your arms across your face," he continued seeing Sasuke's shoulders stiffen. "And then get pounced on by someone who can't wait anymore," he said hanging up quickly before jumping onto the raven. "SASUKE!"

"WAH?" Sasuke yelled idiotically moving his arm with more speed than thought possible to see Naruto there. He couldn't register it, his heart picked up a rib shattering pace as a pair of much missed lips pressed down on his own. Blinking rapid for a second before sinking into the heated kiss forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth pushing all his pent up emotion into the first kiss in such a long time. He brought his hands up sliding his fingers into Naruto's golden threads pulling closer much like Naruto's own hands were doing in his hair.

"I missed you so much," Naruto panted pulling back only to say that one sentence before their lips connected again. Sasuke's tongue swept over every section possible in Naruto's mouth, the sensation of having Sasuke kissing him again brought a few tears back to his eyes, he was just so happy.

"You think they care about lack of oxygen?" Gaara asked smirking as Naruto threw a pillow with pinpoint accuracy at his head with breaking the kiss for a second. "Take that as a no," he chuckled wrapping his arms around Neji's waist. "I want to get greeted like that," he said and Neji hit him slightly.

"Idiot they haven't seen each other in ages," Neji replied leaning into Gaara's chest admitting silently that he wouldn't mind being greeted like that either. He turned his head feeling somewhat strange seeing his friend make out like there would be no tomorrow.

Finally and much too soon to Sasuke's liking their lips parted sucking in as much air as they could muster. "When…?" he panted pulling Naruto tightly into his arms determined not to let go.

"This morning," he replied smiling down a hand still resting on Sasuke's cheek while the other held around the raven's neck. "I did double days at University so I could come home," he explained. "I really didn't want to miss this holiday with you guys, I've worked way too hard, I needed a break with my friends."

"Not to mention Tsunade-san would kill you if you didn't come home soon," Sasuke chuckled snuggling close to Naruto's warmth. "I'm so glad you came home Naruto," he sighed kissing the blonde's forehead.

"Welcome back dude," Kiba muttered giving a thumbs up to the happy couple on the bed as he and Shikamaru raced each other. "I was beginning to forget what you looked like."

"Oh shut up idiot," Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke shifted their position. Now Sasuke was sat straight his back resting against the headboard with Naruto sat in between Sasuke's legs being automatically wrapped in his lover's arms. "How you guys been anyway?"

"Fine, classes are boring," Shino replied shrugging as he watched the game on the wide screen. "But at least that aren't that many girls who flaunt themselves at us."

"Yeah, Sasuke-_kun_ sure showed that Mina brat her place," Gaara chided grinning as he remembered the scene.

"Why? What did you do teme?" Naruto inquired eyes narrowing at the raven behind him.

"You're defending her?" Sasuke asked looking at the teen incredulously before shaking his head. "Of course you'd stand up for her, you're nice to everyone," he sighed brushing his lips along Naruto's tasty neck feeling electricity spark where they met. "She was hitting on me, said I was her perfect girl."

"I hate her," Naruto stated comically whilst pouting all at the same time. "I'm not up for sharing my Sasuke."

"Oh so I'm yours now am I?" Sasuke purred resisting biting Naruto's burning flesh; his friends were here so he'd wait for that a little longer.

"Are you saying you're not?" Naruto countered cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, Sasuke's in trouble already," Neji teased fully relating this conversation to a similar conversation between himself and Gaara. He smirked at his red haired lover knowing they were thinking the same thing, hopefully Sasuke and Naruto's would end the same way there's had.

"Of course dobe," Sasuke said continuing to nuzzle his face in Naruto's neck just basking in the feeling. "I told her where to go and threw in the 'I'm gay and miss my boyfriend' comment."

Naruto blushed turning away but Sasuke's hand returned their faces to each other lips connecting again. They kissed slowly this time, tongues swimming easily together, Naruto's body half turned so one arm could curl around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke had an arm supporting Naruto's waist while the other held the scarred cheeks keeping them together. As they pulled apart their positions didn't alter.

"I love you angel," Sasuke muttered resting his forehead against Naruto's.

"I love you too," Naruto replied smiling locking eyes with those emotion filled orbs before him. "Two weeks of you is not going to be enough," he muttered even though he knew a little secret he wasn't about to share until it was finalised.

"I'll take what I can get."

- - - - -

Well there is the first chapter, I don't know if I like it, let me know so I know whether or not to continue.

**Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

I really am sorry for not updating but for some reason this site hasn't been letting me upload the chapter. I really am sorry about the delay :)

I'll have a go at the next chapter then since everyone seems to like the beginning of my sequel. I was really shocked when I checked my inbox and saw how many reviews I had; my jaw literally hit the floor lol!

**Please enjoy…**

My Everlasting Desire

Chapter Two:

Sasuke woke, something was strange, he felt warm and calm a feeling he only got when he had his angel beside him. His eyes snapped open and saw that same angel wrapped up in his arms still sleeping peacefully, the raven remembered yesterday's events and smiled. Craning his neck a little he buried his nose in the soft golden threads breathing deeply, he'd missed sleeping with Naruto so much. "I'm so glad you're home," he whispered into the mop of hair.

"So am I," came the sleepy response as Naruto lifted his head up to smile at Sasuke, it wasn't a pillow this time, it was the real thing. "I wanted to see you sooner but I had a lot of work to do," he muttered sadly bowing his head again not wanting to look into those beautiful night eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Sasuke purred stretching one side of his body unwilling to let Naruto go completely yet. "Sometimes I was so upset about it I just wanted to scream and tell you to come home," Sasuke chuckled to himself feeling Naruto stiffen in his arms. "But I know that your University is important to you."

"It's not just that," Naruto said looking up quickly almost making their heads collide. "I just have to get through this and then everything will work out! I promise," Naruto beamed before pressing his lips firmly against Sasuke's sensing that the raven was about to question Naruto's choice of words. He forced his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth pushing himself up to straddle his lover never once breaking the kiss.

Sasuke couldn't find the strength to push Naruto away and ask so he let his body fall into the sweet seduction Naruto was giving. His hands wandered under the sheets finding rest on Naruto's hips, he couldn't stop himself grinding Naruto's lower body down on his own growing cock. "Un," he moaned gritting his teeth as he rocked the blonde faster their kiss turning sloppy as their bodies craved more.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mewled finally removing his mouth only to see a trail of saliva still connecting them. He liked his lips drawing the string inside as his head threw back in a frenzy of emotions that were riding him. "Sasuke, god…" he groaned out, it had been so long so them to be apart.

"Naruto…clothes…off…" he ordered reluctantly stopping his hands that still wanted to pull on Naruto's luscious hips. He didn't wait for Naruto; he practically ripped the t-shirt from Naruto's torso pulling up to push the tanned body down against the bed. He rushed forward locking his teeth on Naruto's pulse sucking roughly letting his tongue sooth over the skin he bit. He got harder as Naruto shivered and groaned out for move, Sasuke had never felt this desperate in all his nineteen years of life. "Naruto, touch me, fuck, please," he begged wanting Naruto's hands over him.

Naruto did, he slipped one hand down grabbing Sasuke's erection massaging it through his boxers. His other hand found that secret spot on Sasuke's next that rendered his lover speechless. "Sasuke," he panted as burning fingers began rubbing over his nipples before lips went down to join them, a wet tongue swivelled around them before teeth bit at them. "Oh, god," he moaned trying to continue pleasing Sasuke but it was difficult, his mind was screaming for more.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Kiba yelled through the door knocking a little. "You guys up?" he asked putting a hand on Sasuke's door handle, the gang had slept in other rooms since they wanted a bed, Sasuke wouldn't surrender his. "We're coming in!"

Both teens pushed away from their intoxicated state gulping in air trying to straighten their appearances before the door came open. Sasuke glared hatefully at his friends, why did they have to interrupt? He wanted to deck Kiba, he knew Naruto wouldn't turn their friends out just for sex but the raven was so very disappointed.

"What's with the glare?" Kiba asked oblivious as usual to the situation. He looked over to Naruto and saw the blonde's flushed face before he saw the discarded shirt next to the bed. Everything seemed to kick in, the reason why the bed sheets were so messy, the fresh red marks on Naruto's neck, the heaving chests and why both teens looked angrily at them. "Heh, uh, sorry," he muttered nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm going to lock that door every chance I get," Sasuke snarled annoyed that he had left it open last night when the guys had left for their rooms. "Moron," he grumbled as Kiba and the others laughed, mostly due to their nerves. He stood moving to his closet knowing that he may as well get dressed now that they were up. "I'm going for a shower," he said bitterly grabbing his choice of clothes before entering his attached bathroom, he had to get rid of the sweat he'd gathered moments ago, and possibly the other thing that was still straining inside his boxers, luckily he hid it well.

He walked into the light blue tiled room locking the door before turning on the water quickly peeling away his boxers and t-shirt. He discarded them into the laundry basket; a maid would clear it out later on. Still glaring he hopped into the stream of hot water just drowning over his firmly built body, his glare reheated as he heard the door. "What the fuck?" he cursed not being able to see through the shower window. "I locked the frigging door," he announced.

"You want me to leave then Sasuke?" Naruto asked playfully stepping into the shower with a grin. "Thought I may as well help with your problem," he teased a hand reaching out to wrap around Sasuke's still erection cock beginning to rub it gently. "Couldn't just let you leave it at that now could I," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear pressing his lover's body back against the tiles the water beating down on them. "Hm, this looks familiar," he giggled.

"Ye…yeah," Sasuke managed to respond his eyes lightly together as Naruto continued pleasing him but he was going far to slow. He jerked a little with Naruto's hand as it picked up a faster pace; he took his own hand and grabbed Naruto's neglected cock matching the rhythm. "Oh shit," he moaned.

"Sasuke…faster," Naruto groaned his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder when Sasuke's hand beat away his own. The raven took both of their erection pumping them together and Naruto began to thrust his hips every so often. "So close," Naruto purred into Sasuke's ear drawing the flesh inside his mouth.

Sasuke's hand went faster the thrusts from Naruto making him feel dizzy with pleasure as the blonde's cock stroked his own. They were both getting so close, he could tell Naruto was holding back with the nails that were digging in his shoulders. "Naruto…" he moaned quietly resting his forehead against Naruto's shoulder, now he was holding it back.

"I…I can't," Naruto panted his body shaking, he so badly wanted to release but he wouldn't just yet, they wouldn't get any peace to be this intimate again, well at least not for a while. "Sasuke please," he begged moaning into Sasuke's ear scratching his nails over Sasuke's mark.

"Cum Naruto," Sasuke ordered back the simple plea that Naruto had left running through his ears was enough to tempt the raven's orgasm closer. "Oh…god…" he groaned his hands becoming rough and fast, they clung to each other, Naruto's nails still clawing at the highly sensitive birthmark on his neck. His free hand was wrapped around Naruto's lower waist pushing their bodies as close as possible.

Naruto captured Sasuke's lips so that his scream of release was muffled, they didn't need everyone in the mansion knowing what they were doing. He sucked hard on Sasuke's tongue until he felt Sasuke groan out into his lips still stroking them both lightly. Panting Naruto pulled away and smiled faintly at his lover. "Missed…you…too…" he panted grinning getting a soft thump on the head.

"Now we really do need a shower," Sasuke muttered after a moment while at the same time they slid down the wall to sit together, just holding each other. "I'm glad Kiba interrupted us though," Sasuke confessed getting a confused yet interested glance from his angel. "I haven't had sex with you in a year nearly, I want it to be somewhat special," he murmured looking away as his light skin tinted with a little rose colour.

"When you put it like that, me too," Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke sweet. "But lets hurry, breakfast is being made and I haven't had a decent meal in ages!"

"Yeah, yeah dobe," Sasuke smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they entered the dining room the gang looked up at them, Kiba turned away scared that Sasuke may just beat him to a pulp. Gaara on the other hand had a smirk plastered to his face, he still loved to taunt Sasuke, neither of the former enemies would admit vocally that they were rather close friends. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, grinned and turned away again muttering something that was vaguely familiar to 'troublesome.' Shino sat on one side of the table facing Neji, a chess set between them; they only looked around to acknowledge that their friends had entered the room.

"Nice shower?" Gaara smirked sitting down as Neji tugged him into the chair; the redhead's smirk only grew.

"Careful Gaara," Naruto warned grinning as he went to the table awaiting his breakfast. "Sasuke is not as bothered as you want him to be," Naruto explained keeping the knowledge to himself of how romantic his raven-haired lover had sounded in the shower. "Sasuke, where are your family?" Naruto inquired looking for any sign of the three other Uchiha's.

"No clue," Sasuke responded slipping into the chair next to Naruto quickly taking the blonde's hand protectively in his own. "I only saw Itachi when he was driving us home yesterday."

"The masters' wish for me to inform you that they are dealing with the family of Miss Mina Yukamoto," one kitchen maid explained as she heard the end of the conversation. "Her father is customer to your father's business Sasuke-sama," she continued smiling slightly as Naruto dug into his food. "She seemed to have not had a pleasant encounter with you and your friends on her way home, your parents went to see if they could smooth things over."

"I bet Itachi just went to laugh," Sasuke muttered feeling slightly guilty; it was their fault why this girl was causing trouble within his father's company. "Do you have the address?" he asked and the woman nodded pulling out a white sheet of paper with an address written neatly across it. "Thanks, come on guys," Sasuke said standing.

"I'm still eating teme," Naruto complained not moving from his seat even under the eyes of everyone in the room. "What?"

"Naru-chan this problem is kind of our fault," Kiba explained when Sasuke decided to only roll his eyes as a reply to Naruto's question. "Meaning we should be the ones to fix it and not cause more problems for the Uchiha's," he said but Naruto still looked rather confused. "Remember the girl we gave a lift to, that was Mina Yukamoto," he finished as blue eyes flickered in remembrance.

"Oh, her," Naruto said turning back to his sausages. "You get going then," he grinned feeling their mouths drop open a little; he couldn't stop a short laugh. "As you said, it's your fault so you guys go fix it," the blonde said simply dipping the sausage in both his eye yoke and tomato ketup, he ignored the disgusted looks as he did so. "I'll catch up when I've had breakfast, don't break down again," he teased.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered as they poured from the room and into the garage, he would simply select another car to go in since his was still being repaired.

"You don't suppose he's up to something do you?" Shino asked as he, Shikamaru and Kiba added themselves to the car Sasuke had selected; they thought they owed Gaara and Neji at least _some_ 'alone time.'

"This is Naruto," Sasuke smirked starting the car. "When is he not up to something?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke stepped out of the car accompanied by the guys; they stared a little at the house. It was nothing great, big for house but nowhere near the size they were expecting but maybe Yukamoto-san saved his money. Sasuke locked the door and headed towards the house casting a quick glance around, none of them liked Mina, Sasuke least of all. Glaring his rang the doorbell and a rather old male opened the door smiling lightly at the guests.

"May I help you gentlemen?" the butler inquired gazing around the six guys as though worried they would attack.

"I have been informed that my father is here," Sasuke spoke directing the butler's attention to himself. "I would like to speak with him and the…the lady of the house," saying lady seemed rather painful for his lips but he managed it eventually.

"Of course Uchiha-sama," the man bowed allowing the Six to entered the hall before leading them down the corridors and to another door on which he knocked. "Yukamoto-sama, Uchiha-sama, your son wishes to speak with you," he announced formally. "And his friends," he added quickly.

"Sasuke-kun?" came a familiar squeak before the door flew open with Mina shooting her body forcefully onto Sasuke's. She flicked her red sharp nails through her dirty blonde hair smiling up at Sasuke ignoring that he had not even attempted to return her embrace. "I knew you'd come for me Sasuke-kun," she giggled. "But you didn't need to bring them," she pointed lazily to the irritated gang.

"Sasuke what is the meaning of this?" Fugaku asked eyeing the pair, his son could not have looked more displeased with being near the girl. "Mina-san I would like it very much if you would unhand my son," he snapped darting his eyes to the girl's father as she ignored his request. "May I remind just whom you are dealing with Yukamoto-san," Fugaku said darkly, the man behind the desk looked rather fearful.

"Daughter, let the boy go," Yukamoto ordered but to no ones surprise the girl calmly stayed attached to Sasuke. "Dear, do as I say."

"If you do not let go of my son this instant I will remove you personally," Mikoto said taking a sip of her tea, Mina looked over to her, she could tell the girl was finally seeing how annoyed everyone was. "What behaviour from a young lady, flaunting yourself on a taken man," Mikoto said placing her china teacup down.

"He is not taken!" Mina yelled forgetting her own place on the food chain. "Sasuke-kun came to be with me," she continued daring to glare at the heads of the Uchiha Clan, the most powerful Clan she knew of.

"This girl is just so stupid it's embarrassing," Neji said flatly getting an accusing looking from Yukamoto-san. "Hyuuga Neji," he announced smirking as the glare faded away quickly.

"This is an appalling display," Fugaku said standing abruptly. "We came here in order to help your daughter understand the situation however I can see why my son and his friends were unable to maintain a friendly relationship with this girl," he snapped lividly, his son had done a good act in bringing her home and this is what happens. "What are you doing here anyway Sasuke?"

"I came here to offer an apology for mistreating her," Sasuke answered darkly, this girl just would not let go of him. "But I can't find any sentence to say that would be truthful."

"Child my son is taken and has been for the previous two years," Mikoto said trying to take a soft approach though she just wanted to smack the spoil little brat. "I am sure…"

"BY ANOTHER GUY!" Mina screamed back. "You're happy knowing that your son has got some fag boyfriend?" she snapped thinking she would win not counting on being forcefully removed from Sasuke by the raven himself. "No way you're happy that your some is a homo!"

"We know that he is in a homosexual relationship," Fugaku said easily who had quickly snatched his wife's hand as she made an advancement on the girl now sprawled on the floor, probably just a keen as he was to kill the girl. "And we have met his boyfriend, he lives with us when he returns from University and is very well liked within our home," Fugaku continued noticing that the man he had been speaking to earlier had sunk away into the shadows. "And you will find that not one person, besides yourself, will allow you to speak poorly of that boy!"

"Whatever, no matter how you look at it this guy is a faggot," she retorted standing tall which was really nothing since each person around her were taller. "Sasuke-kun should be with a girl! With ME!" Her world froze as she heard laughter, a low chuckle, her anger boiled, she turned to locate which guy had done it only to see a blonde guy walking towards them hands in his pockets. "Who the hell are you?!"

"The tooth fairy," Naruto chuckled coming to stand in the doorway smiling at the Uchiha heads as they saw him. "So you're Mina," Naruto said more to himself than anyone else.

"Told you he was up to something," Shikamaru muttered to the guys, it was rare when Naruto wasn't planning something new; they were yet to finish being surprised by the mysterious angel.

"And what if I am? Who are you?" she repeated, it had been a long time since she had not gotten her way, all her life she got what she wanted. "Say the tooth fairy again and I won't stand for it! Tell the truth!" she warned shocked that Naruto grinned and bowed slightly, everyone else seemed eager while she believed she had gotten her way.

"The truth as you wish," Naruto hummed standing up again hands sliding back in his pockets. "I am Uzumaki Naruto," he continued innocently, she seemed pleased that he was being too easy to order around. "And…" he trailed getting her attention again his eyes narrowing darkly, his ocean eyes swarmed with anger. "And I do not take kindly to girls like you launching yourself on Sasuke nor yelling at his parents you spoilt little rich bitch," Naruto snapped, when it came to people her cared about he would not be merciful.

She slapped him harshly. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched. "What right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"For the majority of things that you do I don't have any control over," Naruto said simply knowing someone had stopped Sasuke moving. "But on things like Sasuke I have _every _right," he grinned knowing she was going to ask why, he was having too much fun taunting this girl but Sasuke was his and he would not let anyone have Sasuke!

"And why is that?" she asked quickly ignoring the following comments of how stupid she was, she could swear she even heard her father say it.

"Maybe I should continue this introduction," Fugaku interrupted knowing that Naruto wanted to laugh, he could see it in the blonde's eyes, the anger was gone only to be replaced with humour. He understood why, Naruto had intentionally spoken like that probably hoping Mina would catch on but this girl seemed far to stubborn to take the hint. "As you know this is Uzumaki Naruto and to put it simply, he is Sasuke's lover."

Mina's eyes snapped open as Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms, every look of anger she had ever seen pass through Sasuke when seeing him near Konoha Elite vanished. His dark eyes shined warmly as he looked into the golden boys eyes arms tightly encasing the smaller boy. Raven hair fell forward as Sasuke nuzzled his cheek up against Naruto affectionately. "No way…" she gasped tears lining her eyes and she dropped to the floor.

"Are you ok Mina-chan?" Naruto asked quickly breaking free from the warmth Sasuke was offering to aid the crying girl. "Here," he said holding out a tissue for her to wipe her eyes with. He smiled as her hazel eyes turned up amazed by the fact that he was being so nice to her. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I'm not usually that mean but you must understand that I love Sasuke very much, he is something I'm not willing to share," he explained smiling sadly at the frozen girl. "I hope that you'll be all right, I mean you're pretty so I'm sure you'll find someone who can love you just as much."

Everyone was in silence gaping openly as Naruto just continued to smile at the girl who, only minutes ago, was throwing horrible insults about homosexuality. He was fulfilling his angel side yet again, why was Naruto always so forgiving to anyone, he didn't care, he would give anyone a chance.

"Like…like I need help from people like you!" Mina yelled her voice shaking slightly as she pushed Naruto away forcefully; the blonde was quickly helped by his friends.

"You bitch," Kiba spat completely revolted. "He was being nice to you, way nicer than you deserve!"

"What a horrible person," Gaara growled who had knelt down beside Naruto, as she pushed Naruto away the angel had lost his footing and ended up banging his head.

"You need to learn to listen you know that Mina?" Shino said angrily hating the fact that he was related to the girl, he still remembered when Naruto had saved his life. Naruto had scolded him so that the brunette understood before being kind to him letting his trouble fly into Naruto's waiting ears. He would never allow someone to hurt Naruto.

"Shut up," she mumbled getting to her feet and running to the stairs ascending them quickly.

"This is the end of communication within our companies," Fugaku said plainly releasing Mikoto's hand so the beauty could go and fuss over Naruto. "You are forbidden to use the Uchiha name to sell anymore of your products and believe me I shall know if you are," he warned also walking over to the pile of people, Naruto just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You've only been here one day and yet again you cause trouble," Sasuke scolded letting his amusement flow from his lips. "Now matter where you are you cause chaos dobe."

"Don't call me that you teme!" Naruto yelled back laughing happily which quickly infected everyone else. "You wouldn't have me any other way," he pointed out only slightly surprised to get dragged into Sasuke's arms yet again, he was not complaining in the slightest.

"You are quite right," Sasuke murmured bring his lips terrifyingly close to Naruto sensitive ear. "But I wouldn't mind having you screaming," he purred seductively feeling the shudder that passed down Naruto's spine, luckily no one else had heard him. "Come on dobe let's go home," he said loudly getting multiple agreements and a smack around the head.

"Don't call me 'dobe' you teme!" Naruto laughed pegging it as Sasuke rubbed his abused head. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see everyone running after him laughing loudly not caring that this was not their home. "Catch me if you can!" he chanted.

"Today was interesting my love," Mikoto giggled walking gracefully from the house her arm linked with Fugaku's firm arm. "There is always such a pleasant feeling when they are all together," she continued smiling as she gained a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring," his said knowing that everyday was like an adventure for the wild pack of teens.

- - - - -

Well that was weird, I am keeping the strain of not writing a full lemon scene, I wonder how long I can last lol! Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter.

**Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a big apology to make for not updating in so long, my internet connection has been down for about three weeks, I've just gotten it back today! I've been able to use the internet in my college but all my stories were locked onto my laptop, I'm very sorry but blame our internet providers! I do!**

**I hope everyone else enjoys!**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything bar the storyline and I say now that if I ever catch someone copying my work again I will delete the story. I am yet to even have an apology from supposed author 'kBreezy.'

**Warning – **There is a lemon ahead.

My Everlasting Desire

Chapter Three

The next few days passed without incident but also the guys remained in Uchiha manor, much to Sasuke's annoyance, he wanted Naruto to himself, was that too much to ask for? Sasuke thought about it again as he sat in his bedroom with the others, everyone was there bar Naruto, he'd wandered off somewhere earlier and all Sasuke could think of was looking for him. "Where are you dobe?" he asked himself closing his eyes to think of that beautiful smiling face.

"Why don't we go find him?" Shino offered seeing Sasuke sit up looking at him suspiciously. "We should say goodbye before we leave," he laughed.

"You're going somewhere?" Kiba asked cocking an eyebrow at Shino's words.

Shikamaru smacked Kiba playfully around the head while laughing along with Shino and the others who understood the hint. "Yeah," he answered. "We _all _are idiot," he continued grinning as Kiba still looked confused. "We have girlfriends to see now that they're back, and I'm sure we all want some private time," he hinted still trying to get it through the dog lover's head.

"You could just tell us to get lost you know," Kiba said smirking at Sasuke who looked ready to smack him as well. "How come I'm always the one to get hit?" he questioned and everyone just rolled their eyes. "Well, you're right, I want to see Hinata," he announced standing up, everyone's bags were still packed and waiting. "But where can we find the missing Naru-chan?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru complained but stood up with the gang. "Do we always end up looking for him or is it just me?"

"You can go then and we'll say bye for you," Gaara countered grabbing Neji's hand, Neji knew how much the redhead wanted to leave and have time to themselves. If he was honest he actually felt sorry that everyone had stayed so long, Gaara wanted Neji alone after only a few hours, it must be unbearable for Sasuke and Naruto after so long. "I'm sure Naru-chan will mind."

"Shut up," Shikamaru answered. "Neji shut your boyfriend up will yah?"

"Gladly," Neji smirked pulling a startled Gaara into a deep kiss, he didn't know exactly what possessed him to do it but wasn't in any hurry to stop once Gaara responded. He was pulled tighter into Gaara as the redhead's arms wrapped around his waist and his own arms went around Gaara's neck pressing their lips firmly together.

"That was not what I meant," Shikamaru complained but Kiba, the ever slow one seemed to understand finally where all the passion came from.

"Will you two remove yourselves from each other's throats long enough to find Naruto, say goodbye then leave?" Sasuke asked glaring at them; he wanted to be doing that to Naruto, tonight would be a night where he had Naruto screaming out for him again.

They left the room a few moments later grabbing anything that belonged to them not wanting to waste anymore time, now all seemed eager to meet their girlfriends. Looking around the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the other halls and the garage lead them to dead ends.

"Mae-san," a younger maid said walking up to one of the head maids with an envelope in her hands. "Mae-san, have you seen Naruto-sama? I have a letter for him, it came this morning," she explained not knowing she had the Six's attention.

"Of course," Mae replied taking the letter from the girl with one hand while the other held a silver tray with a glass of orange juice and the carton on it. "I'll take it to him with his drink," she continued nodding her head as the girl bowed slightly before rushing off to her chores. "Oh, hello Sasuke-sama, gentlemen," Mae said bowing her head again. "Do you need anything?"

"You know where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked instead.

"Of course Sasuke-sama," she answered with a polite smile. "He is in the gardens, if you would like to follow me I'll lead you straight to him," she informed and the six boys nodded following her as she led them through the house towards the large gardens.

Naruto sat in the white swing seat frowning at his book occasionally scribbling something down on the separate sheet of paper. He groaned as he flipped the page over cursing to himself but continued working anyway. For a moment he looked up to see the flowers around his seat, he made a mental note to spend more time in the gardens, they were beautifully kept. Swinging his legs made his seat sway and he sighed thinking of Sasuke, he'd left earlier knowing that he selfishly wanted to kick the others out and spend time alone with his Sasuke.

"Excuse me Naruto-san," Mae said coming to the left of the golden teen. "I've brought you a drink," she informed and the boy took the offered drink and the carton putting it on the grass for later.

"Thanks Mae-san but you didn't have to," Naruto replied leaning back but Mae produced something from her apron which he took. He examined the front, it had the seal of his University on the top corner, his heart fluttered and nervously he turned it over. The blonde was so wrapped up in this moment he didn't notice that more than Mae was watching him open his letter and scan it. A wide grin ripped his lips, it could reach his ears. "YES!" he boomed jumping up and hugged Mae laughing happily.

"Naruto-san?" Mae asked though she smiled. As she pulled back she saw that Naruto had seen the others around them, it seemed to make him smile even more. "Are you ok Naruto-san?" she asked.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but it vanished as he was tackled by his angel, they landed with a thud on the well kept grass. The raven watched as Naruto sat up but was still straddling him, Naruto started waving his letter around madly while laughing. "What's wrong with you dobe?" Sasuke teased getting a gentle whack to the head.

"I did it!" Naruto announced looking around the Six with a grin; he checked his letter once again and just started laughing again. "I did it!"

"Did what?" Kiba asked confused by Naruto's antics, yes the boy was strange but this was by far his weirdest mood.

"Oh," Naruto laughed looking to Mae who was smiling as well, she was the only person who'd got it out of him, got his secret plan.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto-san," she beamed forgetting her place for a moment and ruffled his hair ignoring that he was still sat on top of the youngest Uchiha. "You worked so hard, I'm glad it all paid off, everyone will be so proud!" she declared bending down to kiss his cheek in a motherly way.

"Thanks Mae-san," Naruto grinned as she left, she probably was abandoning him so he could tell his friends himself. He looked around them still making no move off of Sasuke; he'd just stay there forever if he could. His ocean eyes swam with pride and joy, he'd worked hard and everything had paid off after all, he didn't have to be apart from Sasuke anymore.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Sasuke asked trying not to get turned on by their questionable position but it was a task he was losing. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just got a letter telling me that my full-funded scholarship to my selected University was accepted and that I start there next term," Naruto grinned. "As in next week."

"Well done Naruto," Neji praised wrapping his boyfriend's arm around his shoulder. "Which University is it?"

At that Naruto's face almost split in two, he laughed again. "Konoha Elite!" he yelled at the startled group of friends. "I start when you guys go back," he explained looking down at Sasuke wondering if the raven liked that he would be joining his University. "I, uh, wanted to be with you so I…" he trailed off.

Sasuke launched himself from the ground and pinned Naruto beneath him giving kisses all over Naruto's face bar his lips, if he connected with those he'd get pulled into his wet dreams. He could hear everyone laughing and praising Naruto for whatever work he'd done to get himself accepted into Konoha Elite while Sasuke just continued kissing Naruto. His heart fluttered, he'd been dreading having to split up again but this time he wouldn't have to, he could take Naruto with him.

"We'll leave you two to celebrate," Gaara said waving at the couple but only Naruto waved back. "Come on, everything is in my car, I'll give you guys a lift," he said getting multiple words of thanks and began to walk away with his arm still around Neji's shoulders. "I think I'll have you pay me for all this," he whispered seductively to Neji as they left to the garage.

"Sasuke, you're happy right?" Naruto asked guessing that his lover was but it never hurt to ask.

"No," Sasuke said seeing the flash of pain go through Naruto's beautiful oceans. "I'm way past happy Naruto," he said hurriedly liking how the hurt left after his words. "I don't think there's a word to describe what I'm feeling, it's great!"

"I'm glad," Naruto smiled putting his arms around Sasuke's neck as they just looked at each other. "Because I did it to be with you," he continued blushing deeply but didn't turn away. "You said you wanted to be with me," Naruto said slowly fiddling with his promise ring knowing that Sasuke could feel it. "Well I'll do anything to be with you, I love you."

Sasuke smiled back warmly, he couldn't even begin to tell Naruto what his soft words still meant to him. "I'll have my work cut out for me," Sasuke smirked seeing the question gaze Naruto directed his way. "I'm gonna have to make it clear that you're mine so no one tries to take you from me," he said his smirk lingering as Naruto laughed.

"No one could," Naruto promised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They lay there in silence as the sun moved slowly through the sky, Sasuke still on top of Naruto who still had his hands gently playing with tufts of ebony hair. Sasuke's head was resting in the crook of Naruto's neck while Naruto's rested on the grass, neither wanting to move as the early evening sun shined on them. Sasuke's eyes were closed being lulled to sleep by the warmth. Naruto also kept his eyes closed fingers twisting Sasuke's hair lightly with one hand while the other was captured and laced with Sasuke's.

"Don't you two look sweet," said a familiar female voice accompanied by two males who were chuckling. Mikoto saw Naruto open his eyes and look at her and she smiled, the teens made no move to get up; Sasuke didn't even open his eyes which made her laugh. "It's nice to see you too," she giggled when Sasuke still made no move. "Is he asleep?"

Naruto strained his neck a little so he could examine his loves face. He saw the lightly closed lids, lips that were slightly parted and the soft expression. "Yeah," Naruto smiled. "He's out," he said quietly, he didn't know when Sasuke had fallen asleep but didn't really mind.

"How cute," Itachi smirked even though his little brother was fast asleep he couldn't help teasing him a bit. "What was Mae so happy about earlier?" he asked looking at Naruto who grinned.

"I've got a full scholarship to Konoha Elite," he told the three, they, like his friends, were stunned into silence. "That's why I haven't had much time to come home, I was working on it," he explained seeing them nod.

"I could have paid for your tuition in the first place," Fugaku informed though his voice stayed low, everyone seemed determined not to wake the peaceful raven. He smiled at his son, it was like he was a little boy again, he remembered once when Sasuke had fallen asleep on his lap, his face hasn't changed at all.

"But I wanted to earn it myself," Naruto said with another smile. "I was grateful for you offering but you guys have already done a lot for me," he continued seeing the Uchiha's ready to argue. "And I've never liked people giving me money, unless it's for ramen or something," he grinned stupidly. "I'll have to get some of that," he told himself.

"Do you want a pillow or anything?" Mikoto asked moving a little closer. "And a blanket? He looks like he'll be asleep for quite a while," she pointed out recognising her son's behaviour. "He's so much like his father and brother when he sleeps," she smiled watching Naruto brush a few strands of hair out of Sasuke's face. "Honestly you wouldn't believe he's going on twenty in the summer," she giggled.

"Don't say that," Naruto wined playfully. "I'm twenty afterwards, I'm going to be old like Itachi."

"I beg your pardon?" Itachi retorted lifting a fine eyebrow while smirking. "Who exactly are you calling old? I'll have you know that mum and dad are older than me," he said though, like everyone else, his voice was low.

"And who are _you _calling old?" Fugaku asked rounding on his eldest son who just looked sheepish. "Anyway, I'll have someone bring you two a blanket and cushion," he informed. "I'll be back, Itachi why don't you come with me, at my age you never know what can happen," he teased dragging his son away.

"The garden is beautiful," Mikoto sighed sinking into the seat Naruto had once occupied. She took a deep breath the scent of the many flowers filling her senses. "It'll be a warm evening," she told Naruto who nodded as his arms moved to wrap around Sasuke's waist. "He really missed you Naruto-kun," she said. "I so very glad that you came home; I don't think he could have bared it again."

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered, he'd not come back because he knew he wouldn't leave again, it was his fault that Sasuke had suffered. "I never meant to hurt him, all I wanted was to be with him," he confessed. "Weirdly enough that's why I didn't come back," a tear rolled down against his wishes. "It really hurt when he left to go to his University and when I went to mine, I couldn't face him only to separate again."

"I can understand," Mikoto soothed noticing that lonely tear that had fallen. "But I also can't at the same time," she laughed a little. "I knew how much pain the pair of you went through to leave each other but I beg you Naruto-kun, don't do it again," she said though her voice was firm and held the power she had. "I love you like a son so I think I have the right to advise you not to do something that causes you both more pain."

"Yeah…" Naruto murmured arms subconsciously tightening a little around Sasuke. "I won't, I can't do it again," he answered slowly.

"Good," she smiled but saw a girl bringing out a blanket, the girl opened her mouth to speak. "Quiet," Mikoto whispered pointing to the figures on the ground. "I do not want him awoken," she informed gaining a nod.

Naruto smiled and took the feather soft pillow stuffing it carelessly behind his head, Sasuke didn't need a pillow, the raven was using all of Naruto's body as one. Mikoto stood and took the blanket putting it lightly over Sasuke's socked feet before draping it over the pair. Naruto took the top of the cover and tucked it lightly around himself and Sasuke smiling at the fact that once Sasuke was out, he was out. "Thanks," he whispered to Mikoto. "And I missed you too," he said.

"Welcome home," she answered ushering the maid away. "Have a nice night," she said before leaving them there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Groaning lightly one dark eye slid open waiting on the harsh morning light but was greeted with the opposite. Both eyes opened and as he made to sit up he noticed that he was on top of someone and not in his bed, he looked at the peaceful face of his angel. He thought back trying to remember what had happened and slowly everything clicked into place, Naruto was going to join him in Konoha Elite, they had been outside and Sasuke had fallen asleep. He looked around and saw that they were still outside and covered by a blanket, he smiled realising that Naruto hadn't moved all day. He rolled off Naruto to lie beside him propped by his arm. "So cute," he whispered smiling.

"You sound like your brother," Naruto grumbled nudging his way into Sasuke's arms.

"Sorry I woke you," Sasuke apologised though he wasn't actually sorry in the slightest, he had Naruto all to himself. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he question.

"I know how stubborn you are when you fall asleep," Naruto replied giggling lightly as his eyes remained closed. "And it's warm enough to sleep out," he said though his sleep was ebbing away.

"Want to make it hotter?" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear before licking the lobe pulling it into his mouth to nibble on it. Once done with Naruto's ear he started to trail light kisses down Naruto's neck noticing with a smile as Naruto moved to give him room. He licked at the tanned skin wondering just where to bite, he decided and bit down just over Naruto's pulse making his angel squirm in ecstasy. "Well?" he asked soothing the mark with his tongue making sure to leave his mark.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as Sasuke got back on top of him. Sasuke took Naruto's hands after throwing the pillow a short distance away and pinned them above the blonde's head. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's other hand traced his side over his shirt before pushing up underneath it, Naruto shivered in bliss. "Sasuke…" he breathed wanting to touch Sasuke.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he undid the buttons of the cream shirt, slowly revealing Naruto's chest for Sasuke's eyes only. His dark eyes travelled over the chest hungrily, he moved a little but didn't let go of Naruto's wrists. He kissed the spot directly between Naruto's erect nipples before kissing in one direction; his lips were close to a nipple before kissing in the other direction.

"Tease," Naruto whimpered his dull nails digging into his palm. Sasuke still didn't stop avoiding all of Naruto's most pleasurable spots; Naruto knew that Sasuke was doing it on purpose. Now his erection strained against the confines of his trousers, he smirked to himself before thrusting his hips up rocking his cock against Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned stopping his ministrations to look down at his panting blonde, the look of lust Naruto gave him made him want to cum. "Of course," Sasuke whispered kissing Naruto's cheek knowing Naruto tried to get his lips. "I haven't seen you in so long," Sasuke purred kissing the other cheek. "I need to re-mark my territory." As he went to kiss Naruto's chin the blonde arched up again pushing their lips together. Against his will he was rolled onto his back and Naruto straddled him rocking continually on his erection. "Un, god Naruto…" he moaned hands on Naruto's hips.

"I'll teach you to tease me," Naruto said his eyes narrowing and became more forceful with his thrusts before stopping abruptly. "Do you understand?" he asked smirking down at Sasuke. "Do you want me Sasuke?" he questioned and Sasuke nodded quickly, Naruto bent down to whisper like Sasuke had done. "Then fuck me Sasuke," he commanded. "Hard."

If there was anything that made Sasuke hornier it was when Naruto took control over him, was he just commanded to fuck him? Snapping out of his lustful daze he smirked and flipped them over again trailing his fingers down Naruto chest to the buttons of his jeans. Making quick work of both jeans and boxers left Naruto naked on the grass. Sasuke placed kisses again on Naruto's chest before pushing three fingers into Naruto's wet mouth, he moaned as Naruto took such good care of them. "God…" he panted out reluctantly moving his fingers away and down. "Spread your legs love," Sasuke said just for the pleasure of saying it.

Naruto did as asked and felt Sasuke's wet fingers circle his entrance, he arched up from the missed touch also knowing that it would be like their first time again. After so long he was going to be tighter than Sasuke was used to. Slowly one finger slid in, he hissed in pain but the groan he heard from Sasuke made it worth it. "More," Naruto whispered lovingly. Another finger slid in and Sasuke started to separate them as the moved in and out still ever so slowly. "Faster Sasuke," Naruto begged pushing down on the intruding fingers, a third was added.

"You look so good," Sasuke moaned pushing his fingers in deeper until Naruto's volume increased, Sasuke smirked knowing he'd found Naruto's prostate. "I could watch you fuck yourself more often," he announced as Naruto shakily unfastened Sasuke's trousers trying to push them down.

"Fuck me now!" Naruto begged again thrusting down, he didn't care about slicking Sasuke up, he wanted Sasuke now.

"But it's been a long time Naru-chan," Sasuke purred. "I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto locked eyes with his teasing lover. "Sasuke," he said in a deadly low tone. "If you don't fuck me now I'm going to push you over and fuck your cock myself," he said easily. He cried out as Sasuke harshly thrust inside him, the pleasure and pain mixed together as Sasuke paused there.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke hissed. "You're so tight Naruto…" he groaned beginning a slow pace until he felt Naruto was ready. He picked up pace and one of Naruto's hands wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with his mark while the other pressed against Sasuke's pale chest teasing erect nipples.

"AH! Sasuke…deeper," Naruto pleaded arching his back lifting to meet Sasuke thrusts. His hands balled in Sasuke's hair as Sasuke became more aggressive, something Naruto loved, he cried out in pleasure as Sasuke struck his spot violently. "Sasuke…" he groaned pulling Sasuke's lips to his and their tongues fought just as they fucked.

Sasuke took Naruto's leaking cock in his hand and pumped it knowing that his lover was just as close as he was. He pulled back as Naruto's body quivered; he wanted to hear Naruto scream but then remembered just where they were but didn't really give a shit. "Naruto…shit…" he banged in deeper as Naruto came.

"SASUKE!" he cried out covering himself and Sasuke in his cum.

Sasuke lost control as those walls vice gripped him and his orgasm grabbed him harshly but he continued to ride it through. Eventually his hips slowed until his collapsed on top of Naruto panting hard. "That…was…"

"Amazing…" Naruto gasped out unable to think of anything else. He rolled over into Sasuke's welcoming arms and they both curled into each other as they gained their breath back. "You were great," Naruto complimented shakily.

"Well after a years worth of wet dreams I tried," Sasuke smirked holding Naruto tightly. "I'm so glad you're coming to Konoha Elite with me Naruto," he said looking into satisfied blue eyes. "I won't have to miss you anymore."

"I know," Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke's lips gently. "I can't wait, I love you Sasuke," he said before snuggling down after pulling on his boxers and jeans, now he would sleep.

"Love you too," Sasuke replied bringing the pillow back and covering them before he too fell asleep content.

- - - - - - - -

**That has got to be one of the most graphic lemons I have EVER written in my life! I hope you enjoyed it and congratulations to those who guessed what was going to happen.**

**Please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I don't really have a lot to say this time around so…**

**Warning – **This chapter is NC17 for the sex and dirty talk used, stronger than most things you've read from my stories before.

**Please enjoy…**

My Everlasting Desire

Chapter Four:

Sasuke woke up again greeted by the smell of the open air. He cracked his eyes open and saw the light pink sky of the early morning, he looked down and his nose brushed against golden threads of hair. The raven smiled as he shifted to be sitting up, Naruto had an arm thrown casually over Sasuke's waist much like Sasuke's arms had been a few moments before. "Cute," Sasuke said to himself as he released himself from Naruto so he could stretch.

"Mn, Sasuke," Naruto purred reaching out for the body that wasn't there; he waved his arms around hazily before giving up the effort. Slowly he opened one ocean blue eye and looked around, he spotted Sasuke stood a little away looking at him with an amused expression. "Asshole," Naruto grinned pulling the covers over his head.

"Yes, you have a nice one," Sasuke retorted with a smirk as Naruto stuck two fingers in the air, a backward peace sign. "Now, now, don't be embarrassed," Sasuke teased crouching down beside the boy when a hand darted out and grabbed his crotch roughly; he fell backwards onto his ass. "Naru…" he trailed off as the once rough hand started massaging all the right place. "We're in the garden," Sasuke reasoned though he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"You weren't complaining last night," Naruto countered but brought his hand back within his cocoon, it was warm in here. "Anyway, I'm sleepy," he mumbled but felt something stick underneath his knees and his back, before he could protest he was lifted up. "What the…?" Naruto said trying to sit up.

"Don't wiggle like that," Sasuke scolded as he stepped into the conservatory blonde in arms. "You'll make me drop you."

Once panic and confusion had passed Naruto sighed happily. He used his hands to pull the blanket down giving him view of Sasuke as they walked through the house. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder; it was amazing, this guy could go from horny to sweet to down right adorable. _'Not to mention stubborn, perverted and arrogant,'_ he joked to himself as he was carried to bed, or Sasuke's bed for that matter.

"Don't forget we're going to see your Aunt and Uncle today," Sasuke remembered as he put Naruto down on his bed. He was going to go have a shower but Naruto wrapped up in a blanket with a small pout on his lips made him smile and get in bed again too. "You know, it's a serious crime for you to be cute," Sasuke mused aloud.

"What have I done now?" Naruto laughed as he snuggled into his lover's warm chest.

"Nothing, you're just far too cute," Sasuke replied nodding to himself as he circled his arms around Naruto's waist possessively.

"I'll try to stop," Naruto said trying to pull a straight face but was failing miserably.

"Is Naruto taking the piss?" Sasuke countered looking down to the innocent angel with a smirk. "I don't think I had enough last night," Sasuke said beginning to unwrap Naruto from the blanket he'd woven himself in.

"Sasuke, we could do it five times and you wouldn't think you'd had enough," Naruto pointed out not really stopping Sasuke taking the blanket away. As they were removed he quickly jumped up and forced himself under the covers laughing at the predatory look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Let's find out," Sasuke replied huskily as he leant down and kissed Naruto's exposed cheek, Naruto's head was all that was visible, well, half of it, the other side was pressed into the pillow. He placed another kiss trailing slowly to Naruto's ear; he bit the lobe gently bringing his hand up to the top of the covers. Naruto moaned quietly so Sasuke eased the covers down kissing the sun-licked neck as it was revealed to him.

Naruto didn't stop Sasuke, he wanted more and Sasuke was being ever so slow but Naruto remembered how he hadn't got to touch Sasuke last night. He smirked and used some of his hidden skills to flip Sasuke onto his back with Naruto straddling his waist. "Your turn," Naruto purred in Sasuke ear reaching for the well placed black tie on Sasuke's bedside table, he strapped Sasuke's wrist together and to the bed.

"Well, aren't you a kinky little angel," Sasuke teased trying to kiss Naruto but the blonde sat up straight looking down. "You can't just sit there," Sasuke informed smirking but stop short when Naruto touched himself, loosely rubbing his covered stomach circling lightly before trailing up to scrap a nail over his hardened nipple. "Oh shit," Sasuke said fighting his tie a little knowing what Naruto was doing, he would make Sasuke's go off in his shorts if he wasn't careful.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he slowly took his t-shirt up and off of his tanned body still sat perfectly on Sasuke's growing bulge. He put his hands on his own neck and scratched down catching both nipples as he went, he moaned lightly and brought his two index fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, Sasuke gave out a small whimper. Smirking inwardly Naruto brought the two moist fingers back to his nipples and spread the warm liquid over his sensitive buds; he moaned again letting his senses ride him. "Mm, Sasuke," he purred.

Sasuke rocked upwards but Naruto moved back onto his thighs so Sasuke had nothing to grind against but the air. "Damn tease," Sasuke hissed out and Naruto smirked at him.

"I do recall someone once fucking me for the whole town to hear," Naruto replied slipping his hands over his toned stomach and rimming the waistband of his boxers, luckily he'd put them back on after last night. He pushed the heel of his hands down his own thighs going onto Sasuke's hips, a very hard cock straining under the raven's trousers. Steadily he unbuttoned them and unzipped them; once the fly was open Naruto began the task of freeing Sasuke's erection from the opening in his boxers. "I think I'll see how far I can push you."

"Oh God…" Sasuke whimpered as Naruto went back to touching himself. Slowly Naruto got up and moved over to his door and locked it before coming back. Sasuke wished he could hump the air as Naruto lowered his boxers to the floor flashing his perfect little ass. "Fuck, untie me," Sasuke tried to free himself but Naruto was good at ties. The blonde in question had taken some lube from Sasuke's top draw and was straddling his thighs again.

"No foreplay before," Naruto smirked looking at the delicious treat standing between Sasuke's legs, could he have a quick taste? He looked to Sasuke's pleading back eyes and decided against it, torturing your lover was always more fun. Naruto lubed up three fingers and took hold of his own burning cock rubbing it slightly. "Mn," he moaned as he circled his fingers at his back entrance, he knew Sasuke always loved doing this. He pushed a finger inside and groaned loudly arching back.

"Na-naruto," Sasuke panted watching the lewdly beautiful sight. "Stop…please…" he gasped out wanting to touch Naruto so bad, he'd not been this hard in a long time. "Let me touch you…"

"But you are," Naruto moaned back pulling his finger free before plunging it back in. "You've got a finger inside me," he hissed as he inserted a second. "Two fingers, oh Sasuke," he moaned throwing his head back as he pressed in deeper. "You're deep inside me…"

"Oh fuck," Sasuke growled his chest heaving, watching Naruto do that to himself was so erotic, he only remembered once watching Naruto wank. "More…Naru…"

"Three," Naruto informed letting the moment take over as he fuck himself. "God, Sasuke…hurry up," he pleaded committing to his desire. "Fuck me Sasuke, please, please," he begged thrashing his head around.

"Y-you made your point," Sasuke gasped out incredibly short for breath. "I'll never skip foreplay, ever, I swear," he promised and ocean triumphant eyes met his. "Just let me fuck you, you're so beautiful," he said and Naruto smiled.

Naruto didn't answer so he instead just slipped his fingers from his body moaning again. Slowly he rubbed his body up his cock meeting Sasuke's for a moment before he lifted up. Naruto bit his lip as he impaled himself on Sasuke's rock hard erection. "Oh shit!" he cried out as he was filled.

Sasuke finally snapped the tie and grabbed Naruto's hips while he was distracted, he flipped them over pulling out of the blonde completely. He rolled Naruto over and the body yelled out as Sasuke entered him again from behind slamming straight into the blonde prostate. Sasuke was glad he'd had his and Naruto's rooms padded for silence. He pulled all the way back out again before he jerked his hips forward and penetrated Naruto yet again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed trying to push himself onto his hands but Sasuke used a hand to keep him pressed down. He felt Sasuke leave his body again and again each time his walls relaxing slightly only to have them tighten as Sasuke kept entering him brutally. It was rough and wild, both loved it.

"This…is for…teasing me," Sasuke growled out only pulling out to the tip this time and struck Naruto's spot with all he had. Naruto whimpered and writher under him but Sasuke would relent his power. He thrust under, scraped his nails over Naruto's mark as he grabbed Naruto's hips to pull the blonde back to meet him. He groaned throwing his own head back as his knees shook on the soft mattress, he continued to pull Naruto back with all his power while jutting forwards to meet loving the howls coming from his angel. "Scream," he ordered.

"SASUKE!" Naruto complied screaming, he'd do anything, his would do anything for Sasuke, the raven knew how to drive him wild. "Sasuke…please…I'm close."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. "Tell me…" he moaned arching again, he did like watch his cock pummel its way inside Naruto hot little body.

"Cum, Sasuke, let me cum," Naruto begged and felt Sasuke's hand take his arm pulling them behind Naruto's back. Naruto only had his chest and shoulders on the mattress now as he was pounded into the softness. One of Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back as the other held Naruto's arms. "Make me cum! Please, fuck, Sasuke!"

"Fuck…" Sasuke groaned knowing he couldn't hold on much longer. He became erratic with his thrust, anything to bury himself into Naruto's warm passage. "Naru…to…" he moaned out his orgasm running up quickly.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE!" Naruto called out as his body went into spasms, he hadn't had time to brace himself for such a powerful explosion. He screamed as he came spilling white strands of cum onto the white sheets below. Sasuke was still ramming inside and Naruto just kept screaming having what seemed to be a multiple orgasm into Sasuke finally filled him.

Sasuke black pools had snapped open in ecstasy when Naruto sudden clamped onto his cock. He held back until Naruto had given all he could before he allowed himself to cum inside his blonde. "Oh god," he groaned rocking slowly as he finished and both boys collapsed blinded by white. "Holy…hell…" Sasuke panted out pulling Naruto to him.

Naruto could only nod and gulp as Sasuke's seed left him onto the sheets. "I love…you…" he smiled and Sasuke kissed him nose pulling a clean blanket over their naked forms.

"Love you too…" Sasuke managed before they both fell into some much needed sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well this is rare," Tsunade said smiling as Sasuke's black car pulled into the driveway with Naruto in the passengers' seat. "Brat doesn't get a lift, you totalled your bike?" she asked as the car door opened.

"No you old hag," Naruto retorted smiling as he got out of the car wincing a little.

"Oh, I see why," Tsunade said smirking and Naruto blushed. "Been a little rough with him, hm?" she asked turning her amber eyes on the Uchiha.

"Shut up baa-chan," Naruto snapped trying to walk like he couldn't feel any aftermath of Sasuke's beating earlier. "Iruka-sensei is here?" he asked looking to the other car; it was Kakashi's so Iruka had to be there.

"Yeah, he's in the house," Tsunade answered ruffling the boy's golden hair. "Hobble along," she teased.

"Fine work," Sasuke grinned satisfied with the world right now.

"You're never touching me again," Naruto hissed back and the already pale Uchiha paled further in fear.

"You couldn't last," Sasuke smirked finally as he followed Naruto into the house after Tsunade.

"Do you have to say things like that near me?" Tsunade asked leaving to the kitchen. "Iruka is in the lounge, Kakashi and Jiraiya are in the study."

"Like you can tell us off," Sasuke snorted and received a glare, he knew how things worked around here now, they teased each other. "You're married to a porno writer," he continued smirking again when he heard Naruto laugh. "Whose best friend happens to be a pervert."

"Oh and you're not?" Tsunade retorted smirking herself. "I don't think Naruto walks like he has a watermelon up his ass for no reason," she laughed.

"Oi, leave me out of this!" Naruto yelled and a dark haired former teacher joined them in the hall. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cheered hugging his favourite teacher who laughed.

"Careful, you'll make Sasuke-kun jealous," Iruka taunted and Naruto smirked.

"I _love_ Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called listening to the playful growl his boyfriend emitted.

"You couldn't leave me," Sasuke said mock hurt. "You'd never get good sex like you have with me with Iruka."

"I'm scared!" Naruto yelped covering his eyes. "What a mental image, you teme!"

"If you can imagine it then I haven't done my job well enough," Sasuke said in a matter of fact voice and Naruto shivered. "It you like we can go home and try again."

"I think this is gone far enough," Tsunade interrupted laughing at the pair's antics. "Brat, I have no doubt that the shit here would love nothing more than to tie you up and through you in his car but we would like to see you for a while."

Naruto nodded and turned to walk into the lounge with Iruka.

"Like that hasn't happened before," Sasuke sniggered.

"I do not need to know," Tsunade said rolling her eyes. "HEY! JIRAIYA! GET YOUR OLD ASS OUT HERE! SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE HERE!" she hollered probably deafening the youngest Uchiha. "AND HE'S BEING A PERVERT!"

"Sasuke, wonderful to see you," Jiraiya said appearing out of nowhere. "Go sit, I'll help my darling with the tea," he grinned clearly up to something.

"Ok," Sasuke agreed and went into the room where Kakashi was hugging Iruka lightly. "Aren't you sweet Kaka-chan," Sasuke teased moving to the chair Naruto occupied. He took the blonde's hand and pulled him up to steal his seat and bring Naruto slowly onto his lap. Golden hair fell against his chin as Naruto put his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. The raven laced his fingers with Naruto's and smiled happily.

"You can't expect that to stick after that," Kakashi smirked though he was smiling inwardly at the peace on Sasuke's face. Where there was one an ice Prince now laid a warmer more caring boy, a boy who had his life planted safely on his lap.

"Ah well," Sasuke smiled snuggling Naruto closer and the blonde was only too happy to comply.

Iruka, like Kakashi, had picked up on the change but he mainly noticed Naruto. The golden boy no longer showed tough nature he had back in leaf. He no longer seemed weighed down by the past. He was completely happy, obscenely so. "You two make a lovely couple," he sighed before he could stop himself.

Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other, smiled and turned back to Iruka. "We know," they said together.

"Aww," Kakashi laughed as Tsunade and Jiraiya came in with drinks and lunch.

"Hot chocolate?" Tsunade smiled passing Naruto his favourite drink, the blonde smiled thankfully and blew on the hot liquid. "Tea Uchiha?" she said and passed it to Sasuke's free hand, the other was protectively around Naruto's waist. "And Iruka, coffee," she said handing it to the man who thanked her and took it leaning back onto Kakashi's chest. "And wine for myself."

"What about me and Jiraiya?" Kakashi pouted watching the large breasted woman sit down.

"What about you two?" Tsunade retorted and Kakashi glared playfully. "Oh, Iruka-chan…"

"Don't you get Iruka-sensei to get it for you," Naruto said looking over his steaming cup. "It's on the tray, get it yourself."

Jiraiya laughed putting a hand up in defence as he leaned forward to collect his coffee and Kakashi's. "So, anything new to tell us? Aside the bruise on your ass."

"Naruto, don't choke, are you ok?" Sasuke laughed when Naruto sat up and luckily neither spilt their drinks as the blonde choked. "Leave his ass alone, it's my property and I do not take kindly to people talking of it," he smirked.

"Ah, but it doesn't work," Jiraiya sighed. "I tell many people not to look at my wife knockers but they don't stop," he said and Naruto looked an interesting mix between scarlet and green.

"I can sympathise," Kakashi said nodding as the other two men looked to him. "Isn't it irritating when people don't stop looking at your property liked they're ready to eat it?" Kakashi asked and Jiraiya and Sasuke nodded and the three in question looked between each other.

"Why'd I marry it?" Tsunade asked the ceiling as if praying to God.

"Maybe his imagination helps where he can't," Naruto smirked wiggling his eyebrows and everyone bar Jiraiya burst out laughing but the man soon joined. "Did I mention I'm moving to Konoha Elite?" he asked and Iruka was first to understand.

"You passed?" Iruka asked eagerly and the blonde nodded.

"Passed? Passed what?" Jiraiya asked confused along with his wife and Kakashi.

"Well, to get the scholarship Iruka-sensei helped me to apply for I had to take a test and do some work," Naruto explained putting his hot chocolate on the coffee table and snuggled into Sasuke again. "And the level of work and the difficulty of the test all depended on which University I selected and which course," he said and they nodded. "I selected language and Konoha Elite," he said happily. "And I got in!"

"Ah, well done!" Tsunade said getting up to hug the blonde; he got up to meet her.

"I'm so happy all your work paid off," Iruka commented also hugging the happy boy. "And I'm sure Sasuke is happy about it," he said and the raven in question nodded.

"Way to go kid," Jiraiya said pulling the boy into a bear hug. "We're so proud of yah."

"Sasuke will be able to relieve stress," Kakashi smirked as he hugged the blonde and got a punch to the stomach by Naruto and a punch to the arm by Iruka.

"I'll ignore Kakashi's comment," Naruto beamed happily. "I'm really glad I passed," he said moving back to his position on the waiting Sasuke's lap, the raven's arm instantly curled around him. "I missed Sasuke way to much," he smiled kissing Sasuke lightly on the lips.

"And that's enough," Tsunade jumped in. "I will not have to horny nineteen-year-olds making out in my living room thank you."

"Not like we haven't before," Sasuke replied unable to stop it and when Naruto blushed he found it all worth it.

"I seriously do not want to know shit head," Tsunade said taking a sip of her tea once she had settled back in her chair that had miraculously turned into Jiraiya. How a taller white haired man with red streaked tattoos running down his face and a red shirt had managed to sneak by her eagle eyes she'd never know.

"Be nice," Sasuke teased faking being hurt. "Naruto, you didn't tell me you were studying languages."

"Well you didn't really give me much time to," Naruto replied and both Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyebrows rose together. "He fell asleep on me!" he shouted blushing by the implications he left with that sentence. "Bloody perverts."

Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's ear. "Like you're one to talk," Sasuke whispered smiling. "That was quite a show this morning, watching you is definitely going to happen more often."

"You're the worst of the lot," Naruto whispered back turning to face Sasuke and kiss his lips lightly again. "Behave."

"For now," Sasuke smirked.

- - - - - - - - -

**Right, there yah go, sorry I haven't been uploading, exams and I try and make these chapters as well as I can :) Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Please review…**

**Oh, and as a side note, should any of you be interested in Harry Potter slash I have uploaded my first Harry/Draco fiction, check it out if you're interested. Bye now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm **_**really**_** sorry about how long the updates are taking but my mind is cranking out loads of ideas for HPDM fics **_**and**_** I've had exams and crap. Anyway, I thought people may like the updated chapter (that and I'm having a constant reminder to update everything I write by Angel Nat-Chan). **

**So as much as I love all my reviewers consider this an early birthday present to Angel Nat-Chan, everyone say it with me…HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Best friends work is never done :)**

**Disclaimer – **Surprisingly not mine lol, so sad too.

**Warning – **Um, I'm not sure, ah well, basic warning, boys loving boys, best kind of love I believe! Oh yeah, and a continuation of R rated stuff, dirty talk and the like blah blah blah…

**Please enjoy…**

My Everlasting Desire

Chapter Five:

"Naruto, I love you and everything but if you don't hurry up I _will_ set off without you!" Sasuke yelled from the driver's seat of his fixed car while Gaara sat in his all ready and waiting for the blonde to get everything in the boot and on his bike.

"Then sod off already," Naruto smirked throwing his duffle-bag into the back of Sasuke's car since it didn't really fit, he'd tied it around him coming home but couldn't be bothered to do so again. All his things back at his dorm, which wasn't really that much would have already been shipped to Konoha Elite storage rooms until he had a room to put it in. "I do know the way teme," he laughed mounting his bike.

"Yes I showed you many times," Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed before slipping on his helmet. "Aw, embarrassed angel?" he teased.

"Just try and keep up," Naruto said kicking the engine into life. "Fifty miles until we stop for fuel and lunch at that 'Shake-Shack' right?" he asked and saw Kiba nod from the back of Sasuke's car. "Then let's get moving."

"Um, Sasuke, that means he's going," Kiba prodded the Uchiha in the shoulder as Naruto walked his bike out of the garage still mounted to it. He smirked and Sasuke started the engine followed quickly by Gaara, Kiba knew Neji had told him about Naru-chan's driving; they all still tried to race him but not surprisingly failed. "Did you have any breakfast Shikamaru?" he asked the front seat passenger who just groaned.

"Don't hurt yourself dobe," Sasuke warned and saw Naruto smirk a little before waving to someone in the house, probably the maids. After that they were gone, Naruto was first through the gate followed by Sasuke and then Gaara each beeping their horns to signal goodbye.

Soon they were on the roads and instead of watching the road Sasuke's eyes drifted to that lucky bike that had Naruto straddling it, riding it. He shook his head but it was too late, his thoughts were swimming pleasantly through his nerve system all heading in one direction. _'This is going to be a long drive,'_ he told himself before they passed the national speed limit sign and Naruto's ass vanished from site.

"Bugger he's good," Shikamaru whistled as Naruto sped off into the distance. "I wanna know where he learnt to ride."

"He taught himself mostly," Kiba informed leaning forward in the middle of the back seat. "Didn't really have many people to teach him back when he was in Leaf," he muttered.

"I'd seriously like to kill the bastards who made his life hell," Sasuke sighed overtaking all the slower cars to catch up with that beautiful little ass. "I still say I never beat that Hawker guy up enough for what he did."

"Yeah, but what you were planning would have put you in prison and away from Naruto," Kiba laughed though agreed. "Besides, you beat him up pretty bad and we haven't heard from him since and you aren't exactly a hard person to find."

"Point to the dog," Shikamaru stated and smirked at the glare. "Did you know that Sakura, Ino and Hinata are moving up here?" he asked and Sasuke glanced to him. "Neji's got an empty house up near the University and since they miss us they're moving up here, Lee goes to the University downtown from us."

"Lee? You mean fuzzy-brows?" Sasuke asked frowning in confusion.

"You spend _way _too much time with Naru-chan," Kiba laughed.

Sasuke smirked. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he said glaring in the rear view mirror to see Kiba shaking his head smiling. "How often did you two talk when he was at the other University?" he asked surprised by his own question.

"Uh, usually on the internet," Kiba answered thinking. "Helped set him up an msn account, much easier to talk," he shrugged. "Why?" he asked.

"Don't know," Sasuke replied. "Just curious I guess, I didn't even know he had msn," he said realising that he didn't.

"You don't have it so why would it matter?" Kiba laughed again and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Besides, you love hearing your little angel's voice," he teased and saw Sasuke smirk which meant the raven had no argument for that comment. "Aww," he laughed along with Shikamaru.

"You be quiet or I'll tell Neji just what you get up to when you're alone with Hinata," Sasuke smirked as Kiba visibly paled. "I still haven't told him what you were calling him that time you were drunk, I also can't believe Naruto even understood what you were going on about."

Kiba leaned back into the soft leather. "Yeah well, I was drunk," he said blushing a little. "And Naruto knows everything," he muttered and heard Sasuke and Shikamaru sniggering. "Just shut up and drive Uchiha," he grumbled.

"Wanna jump out?" Sasuke asked cocking an eyebrow and Kiba glared at him.

"Let's not test the puppy," Shikamaru taunted and also became a target for the glare. "Troublesome," he said rolling his eyes. "I'm putting the music on."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat up having just turned his motorbike off and looked to 'Shake-Shack'. It was rather small area actually which was good in Naruto's opinion. The main feature was the small café with red letters 'Shake-Shack' written on a high board. Next there was the place where they'd fill up but it really wasn't that much further to go, they were mostly stopping for lunch.

Carefully Naruto unclipped his helmet and pulled it off just as Sasuke and Gaara pulled into the mostly empty packing lot. He smiled as they all piled out of their cars and Naruto kept his helmet on his hip as they walked over to him. "Nice place," he smiled.

"Only the best," Sasuke smirked offering Naruto a hand who took it without thinking. "Hungry angel?" he asked.

"Remember who you're talking to?" Naruto replied smiling as everyone started their own conversations.

"I remember having to watch a fine little ass the entire journey," Sasuke whispered as they entered the café that only a few people were occupying. "You'll have to pay for that you know," he informed in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that so?" Naruto laughed sitting to a table, somehow they all managed to get around one table and wait for the waitress. He leaned over to Sasuke. "What did you have in mind?" he purred in the raven's ear whilst squeezing Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke shuddered in want but the female waitress just had to giddily come over to them handing them the menu whilst popping her pink gum. Was every girl a gormless idiot? Well that's not fair; some girls weren't that bad as long as they stayed perfectly away from himself and especially away from his Naruto, the blonde was someone he did not share.

"I'll have ramen please," Naruto decided automatically.

"Right away hunny," the girl smiled writing down his order.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thigh this time mentally telling the woman to quickly make her exit. "A chicken baguette," Sasuke ordered coolly and felt Naruto stamp on his foot. "Please," he added shooting a glare at his lover.

"Cheeseburger and fries for me please," Kiba asked and she nodded writing it down and soon came everyone else's orders. Everyone noticed how Sasuke and Gaara seemed to pull Naruto and Neji closer thinking that it was subtly possessive. "You two think everyone is gonna jump them?" Kiba asked as the waitress left.

"They might," Gaara said lifting an almost invisible eyebrow. "You saying you'd not be bothered if a guy came up to Hinata?" he smirked and knew his boyfriend was glaring at the silently glaring Kiba. "My point is proved."

Naruto rolled his eyes and thought of a little payback. Casually he moved his hand up and down Sasuke's thigh before adding his nails and scraping up the thin black trousers and saw Sasuke grab his glass of water tighter. Naruto smirked as he moved his hand gradually further away but Sasuke's hand came under the table and guided it back up to cup his crotch. The blonde almost moaned as he saw Sasuke bite his lip.

The waitress came over. "Your orders might take a while," she said flickering her eyelashes. "The cook is having a few problems with the oven, hope you're not in a hurry," she went on.

"No hurry, where's the bathroom?" Sasuke asked ignoring the looks he got from his friends.

"Just out the back sweetie," she said. "Take that door and it'll lead you round to the blokes' bathroom, wouldn't go alone, sometimes the doors get stuck," she informed. "Old place this is."

"Right," Sasuke said shifting his trousers a little.

"I guess I'll come with you," Naruto smirked and saw the others look suspicious so of course he had to wink and clear the air. "Be back soon," he said.

"Take your time," Shino sniggered and neither seemed to care.

Sasuke walked out and soon saw the sign for the male toilets and discovered that it was only for one person so he had some options. Take his chances with the door and have some fun with his angel or wait until later. _'Well that's an easy answer,'_ he snorted grabbing Naruto's hand and leading them inside the rather small bathroom. _'I'll have both,'_ the raven smirked.

"Sasu-" Naruto started but his mouth became occupied by Sasuke's wonderful tongue. He moaned and curled around his boyfriend's neck pulling him closer as said boyfriend put him on the countertop for the sink. He rocked a little against Sasuke but otherwise allowed the sensations inside his mouth to spread throughout his body. The blonde felt Sasuke ripping at his t-shirt and their heated kiss was only broken for the second it took for Sasuke to get it off.

"You've become quite a little pervert haven't you?" Sasuke smirked moving his lips along Naruto's jaw and down the blonde's throat. "Outside in the garden, riding yourself and now a public bathroom? I'm impressed angel," he hummed biting down on his lover's neck.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned moving to give Sasuke more room. "Don't see…you, oh fuck, objecting," he got out starting to unbutton Sasuke's shirt, he was skin on skin. Finally the black shirt was open and he ran his hands along Sasuke's perfectly defined chest until his hands strayed down to Sasuke's crotch again. "What would you like?" he asked and Sasuke pulled back smirking.

"I've missed that mouth of yours baby," Sasuke said his voice dropped with desire, he'd definitely missed Naruto's mouth around him.

Naruto smirked and in a flash had jumped off the ledge and pushed his raven back against the side of the cubicle door before going down on his knees. His hands worked the zipped of Sasuke's trousers and fiddled a little until the Uchiha's hard cock was mere inches away from his lips. "Guess it can't be helped," Naruto purred holding the base as he licked at the tip like a lolly.

"God," Sasuke panted and couldn't help but watch Naruto play with him. He brushed his hands through the golden shreds so tempted to fuck his mouth but resisted, he'd let Naruto have his fun for now. "Shit," he whimpered and his angel now sucked on the head hard. "Naru…more," he moaned but Naruto was not moved, he continued his slow torture. "Suck me or so help me I'll pound you through the wall," he warned and Naruto _still_ didn't take anymore of him inside that wonderfully hot and wet mouth.

Naruto shuddered before letting go of the now probably painful erection. "I can't be fucked before riding Sasu," Naruto grinned and Sasuke looked down at him. They maintained eye contact before Naruto attacked. He engulfed Sasuke fully swallowing him until the raven's cock touched the back of his mouth going down his throat. Sasuke's legs shook and he nearly dropped but pressed a palm against the closest wall while the other remained in Naruto's hair.

"Oh fuck, fuck!" Sasuke groaned arching from the wall before biting the back of his hand to remember where he was. "Oh shit, Naruto," he moaned around his hand. "Faster," he begged and for the first time today he complied. He looked down wondering what he'd just heard and almost came when he saw Naruto jerking himself off while still sucking him. "You…fucking kinky…angel," he got out and felt Naruto moan around him.

Naruto could feel himself building closer, he couldn't help it, there was just something about Sasuke that drove him lust and love crazy. He sucked harder which Sasuke seemed to love better than Naruto's hearing or hair. He could tell Sasuke's was close and it only made him bob faster, he wanted it, he wanted to drink down his love.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as white burnt its way over his vision and he came shooting straight down Naruto's throat who eagerly accepted. He gulped in air quickly and Naruto didn't release him until he was finished with himself. If Sasuke had the energy he'd be pissed that his cock had gotten in the way of his angel's delicious moans.

Naruto was dazed and slumped back onto the floor while Sasuke put himself away before gathering him in his arms and hugging him. "Good?" Naruto asked smiling.

"When have you not been?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto had the decency to flush and attempt to hit him, didn't work out that well. "Mn, I'll have to give you a good time when we get home," he smiled. "I have to repay you for all your little favours," he laughed and Naruto joined him. "That and I'm having you in my room."

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Isn't it against the rules or something? Won't I get in your way when you're studying? You don't have-" his ramblings were cut off by a soft kiss.

"Naruto, no rules can keep me from you," Sasuke said with another smile. "I actually used to hug my pillow at night thinking it was you," he informed a little pink on his cheeks.

"Me too," Naruto confessed leaning into Sasuke's warmth. "I couldn't go to sleep until I was cuddled up to it," he said and Sasuke's arms tightened. "I really missed you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I wasn't coming home," he said.

"Don't be," Sasuke said kissing the top of Naruto's head. "I mean yeah, I was upset because I wanted to see you but it was one of the best surprises of my life," he explained resting his head against the countertop he'd used to hold Naruto earlier. "I meant what I said two years ago," he smiled picking up Naruto's left hand letting the dim sunlight catch the silver band on Naruto's finger. "I want to be with you forever Naruto."

"You will be," Naruto said his heart beating faster. "You promised and I intend on making sure you fulfil your promises," he laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

"See that you do angel," Sasuke whispered kissing Naruto's head again. "Love you."

"Love you too," Naruto replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto once again pulled to a stop but this time it was to gape at the building that lay before him, more like buildings! Konoha Elite was huge! There were the campuses for the different subjects and people who weren't students but paid enough were allowed to use the facilities. He wondered why the University only allowed certain students when it looked like it could hold the entire Konoha population inside.

Naruto looked back waiting for Sasuke and the others who had gotten stopped by the traffic lights a little while back. He smiled thinking of his Sasuke. It had taken them about ten minutes for them to finally get back up in the toilets in the 'Shaking-Shack' and a further minute for them to get pissed off with the stuck door. Naturally they'd worked together and kicked the old thing through and Sasuke had paid off the owner for the damage, the door needed fixing anyway. Their friends had simply smirked at them as they continued waiting for their dinner.

"Hello? Who are you?" a voice asked.

The blonde turned to see what looked like a copy-cat Sasuke just not as good-looking. His face was pale like Sasuke's and his hair was just as dark but couldn't even match the beauty his lover's held. "Hi, I'm Naruto, I'm starting here this term, you are?" he asked pleasantly and took the hand that was offered once removing his helmet.

"I'm Sai, second year here," Sai answered. "Do you know anyone on campus?"

Naruto smiled and Sai seemed to put a great deal of effort into returning it, why did he see the need to fake a smile? If he didn't want to smile he shouldn't. "I know plenty thanks," Naruto replied getting a funny feeling as the guy looked him up and down. "My boyfriend and friends are here, second years," he informed hoping that would take the raven's eyes away.

"I bet you have a small penis," Sai said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelped getting off his bike and resting the helmet on the seat. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he demanded.

"Sai," Sai answered and the blonde's eyes narrowed. "How about I see if I can make you bigger?" he offered and got a slap.

"How dare you!" Naruto fumed a blush darkening his face. "I have a boyfriend you pervert!"

Sai looked thoughtful, the blonde was cute, sexy and feisty, he definitely liked this blonde. "Who is your boyfriend cutie?" he asked smiling again.

"Stop forcing yourself to smile," Naruto snapped and saw the boy's face drop for a moment. "And he's-"

"About to kick your arse if you don't back off Sai," Sasuke hissed grabbing Naruto around the waist and holding him tight.

"Uchiha," Sai greeted a look of distain on his face. "Should have known that you'd claim someone so cute."

"Call _my_ boyfriend 'cute' again and you'll be in the hospital," Sasuke snarled. He hated this guy because people said he was 'just like Sasuke' as though he was Sasuke's replacement and therefore he hugged his little love tighter.

"Are you denying that he's cute?" Sai asked blinking.

Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji automatically grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to stop him launching himself at the boy while Gaara stepped in front. "There's nothing to deny but considering you're hitting on the taken he has every right to put you in a hospital bed," Gaara said coolly, this prick had been a git to all of them.

'_I would yell at them for making me out to be some trophy but I think that would do more damage,'_ Naruto thought logically and spun with a little difficulty in Sasuke's arms to kiss his love who seemed to melt. _'That's right, calm down,'_ he mentally urged.

"Hm, an interesting challenge," Sai said dodging past Gaara to slap Naruto's arse and continue his journey. "Very interesting," he muttered before he was turned around and punched in the face sending him to the floor, he didn't even see who punched him. His world went black.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Pervert touched my ass," Naruto informed his fist still balled.

"He WHAT?!" Sasuke roared stepped forward only for Naruto to spin and lock their lips again, of course Sasuke melted instantly. _'I'm going to have to find a way around this one day,'_ he told himself as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist again and possessively devoured those lush lips. _'One day, for now I'll melt,'_ he laughed inwardly.

"That's one way to distract him," Neji muttered to Gaara who nodded and pulled Neji into his arms smiling.

"Don't even try it," Gaara warned playfully.

"You'd never be able to resist," Neji smirked and just stayed in the redhead's arms. "Are we ever going to get anywhere before you two start making out?" he asked and Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart to look at him.

"That question doesn't have a definite answer," Shino laughed and soon they were all doing the same thing.

"Come on, lets get you registered into my room," Sasuke said letting go of Naruto only to lace their fingers together. "Then I can have your stuff moved from storage, you didn't take much with you from home did you?" he asked.

"I never went there with much so I wouldn't leave with much," Naruto smirked and Kiba smacked him upside the head. "Watch it dog-boy," he laughed.

"I'm not the one who's only been here two minutes and is already causing trouble," Kiba retorted laughing and Naruto rolled his ocean eyes but Kiba didn't miss the subtle shift closer to Sasuke. "Cute," he laughed and got a glare for his efforts.

"We'll show you around town when we get the chance," Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded. "Heard there's a great ramen restaurant not too far away," he smirked as Naruto's face lit up with joy. "Think the old guy who runs it is called Ayame or something," he thought.

"Oh cool," Naruto grinned even wider. "Ayame used to run a ramen stand in Leaf, if it's the same guy I'll never have to pay," he laughed.

"You and your ramen," Sasuke sighed shaking his head and they all started laughing again.

- - - - - - - - -

**There we go, another chapter done :) Hope you all enjoyed and remember to review if you liked it. **

**I have another shout out to 'Seven Feathers' of 'Cav-Chan' as I call him :) He's done the big thing and got himself a new living space (lucky bugger) so I just say hope you settle in!**

**Again, Happy Birthday Angel Nat-Chan! (For in a few days)**

**And happy whatever you are all doing lol.**

**Please review…**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo readers. I'm here again and I bring a new chapter for you. I know I've been a while – a **_**long**_** while – with updating but believe me it's hard to do. My SasuNaru muse has vanished of her own violation and I have about a million HPDM muses running around in my head.**

**I will keep updating this but there won't be as many chapters as with Bad Guys Playground. This story is mostly just so you could all see how everything went two years after BGP. If my muse decides to return then heh, I don't know, there may be more chapters but again, I have no clue.**

**That must be enough of my rambling, oh no wait; I have to give my thanks to xCynicalx for at least getting my muse under stress. **

**Enjoy…**

My Everlasting Desire

Chapter Six:

Sasuke was drifting between the living and sleep with his arms securely around his Naruto smelling pillow like always when he went back to school. Something about that didn't seem to fit but he didn't care, he needed the comfort. But still…when did his pillow start _smelling_ like Naruto exactly? Naruto wasn't a perfume, though, Sasuke mused, it would be his favourite if there was one.

"Mn, Sasu, lie still," a soft voice murmured as he snuggled into Sasuke's bare chest.

'_When did my pillow start talking?'_ Sasuke asked himself his brain still fogged with sleep and his body nicely sated. _'Did I hump my pillow?'_ he went on until his eyes shot open with the previous two weeks running back to him. It wasn't a pillow! It was his Naruto! He was here! He was _staying_ here! A smile split Sasuke's face as he nuzzled his nose into Naruto's soft golden hair making his little angel purr.

"Sasu," Naruto moaned in his sleep before his eyes slipped open. "Hm, hi," he smiled.

"God, I missed you," Sasuke said his emotions seemingly at a new height and he hugged Naruto tightly.

"Wha? Sasuke, I didn't go anywhere," Naruto said alarmed but in no way disappointed by the morning show of emotion.

"I know but I forgot," Sasuke whispered just holding him. "I thought it had been a dream, that you were still gone," he said and felt Naruto's arms go around him. "I don't-I don't think I could bear that again," he said in such a quiet voice.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked fearing this was more than just missing him. "You won't have to miss me, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," he smiled and wiggled a little placing a sweet morning kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Now, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you so I can cheer you up?" he asked.

Sasuke knew he was being weird but for the last two years he'd avoided telling Naruto about what this day meant. He, like his brother probably, had the nightmare of back when they were children at their grandparents' house. "I'll tell you later," he finally replied. "Let me make love to you?" he asked hopefully and Naruto frowned, his angel was definitely worried. "Please?"

"Of course," Naruto smiled seeing the need in Sasuke's eyes. There was something definitely wrong because Sasuke looked about ready to cry and Sasuke rarely cried. Sasuke started kissing him but it wasn't burning hot like when they were, basically, fucking like bunnies as Kiba put it. This was slow and passionate, like the times when they really did make love, like on romantic dates or, like now, when the other needed it.

Sasuke would soak up Naruto this time; he wouldn't hide like he had before. The pure fire in their love made Sasuke's body react to the soft kisses and when Naruto licked his neck teasingly he couldn't stop the moan. Yes, Naruto could distract him. He was very glad they'd decided to sleep naked and didn't waist time snaking his hand down to massage Naruto's interested cock.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed clinging to Sasuke's shoulders as his body woke up fully.

Sasuke smiled down at his beautiful angel and restlessly reached out for the lube that he'd chucked onto their bedside table after last night. Naruto grabbed his hand. "Naruto?" he asked puzzled and Naruto kissed his finger tips.

"I don't know what's wrong," Naruto said quietly and Sasuke continued to rock gently against him. "But do it naturally," he said.

"It'll hurt you," Sasuke said though his chest tightened by the thought.

"I don't care," Naruto smiled and spread his legs until he felt Sasuke's leaking tip against him and he sucked in a breath. "I'll take all of you Sasuke," he promised and Sasuke leaned down in a very demanding and love felt kiss as he pressed forward.

Sasuke grit his teeth as he breeched Naruto's unprepared opening and felt Naruto stiffen. "Naruto…I-I'll stop if-"

"No," Naruto got out and pressed Sasuke into his body more. He knew he'd torn but there was just something inside telling him Sasuke needed it to be this way. "I'm fine Sasuke, Sasuke can't hurt me after all," he smiled and the raven laced their fingers together as he made his first shallow thrust. It did hurt but the fact that it was Sasuke doing this made it more pleasurable.

"God, Naruto," Sasuke groaned not knowing how long he could remain this slow.

"Faster," Naruto gulped finally getting the pleasure and pain feeling to mould together. "Sasuke, more, please," he begged grabbed Sasuke tightly as he sped up.

"I-I love you," Sasuke said and started to pull out more before he snapped his hips and he shot back inside his lover.

"You too," Naruto moaned kissed the wrist beside him that Sasuke was using to prop himself up. "Love you," he finished as his body started to rock to meet Sasuke's rhythm. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke with his eyes pressed together and his teeth grit. He had a feeling that Sasuke was the only one going to climax with that because his love already looked close. _'I'm too worried to cum,'_ he thought though still bathed in the feeling.

"Na-Naru," Sasuke choked and sped up, fire was burning inside him, he needed Naruto so much. He had to hold back his emotions because with Naruto here they'd run free and that couldn't happen. "F-Fuck," he growled and felt himself getting there much quicker than before. "Naru, I-I'm going to…cum," he panted out.

"Cum," Naruto moaned and bucked his hips to meet Sasuke and the raven gave a harsh cry and Naruto felt him go. Shockingly Naruto hit it too once feeling Sasuke orgasm. Panting slightly, this was far from the hot sex everyone thought they had. He looked up to Sasuke and saw the tears in Sasuke's eyes that he was trying to hold back. _'What's going on?'_ he panicked and sat up taking Sasuke out of his body. "Sasuke, please, I'm worried," he said.

Sasuke looked to Naruto and it was all he could take. He did what he'd only done on the night it all happened. He fell and Naruto and cried, tears wouldn't stop and they just flowed down his face as he clung to his angel. Could his angel fix this too?

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto questioned his voice ringing in his concern as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's sobbing figure.

"P-Please, don't let go," Sasuke begged burying his face in Naruto's chest hearing the rapid heartbeat. He was so embarrassed but he couldn't stop. "Please, don't go-don't get hurt," he cried his eyes closing as memory after memory washed over him. "Please…stop…" he whimpered. "Naru…"

Naruto was in tears by now at how bad Sasuke seemed to be and rearranged them so he could rock Sasuke. "Shh, it's ok Sasuke," he whispered lacing his fingers in raven threads. "I'm here, I'll not go anywhere," he promised.

"So-Sorry," Sasuke got out trying to get his composure back but was failing miserably.

"It's ok Sasuke," Naruto replied. "It's me, I don't mind, let it out," he soothed and Sasuke did just that. "I love you," he said kissing his lover's forehead. "Love you," he kept repeating hoping he could calm whatever was haunting Sasuke. _'God, I'm so scared,'_ he confessed to himself but didn't stop Sasuke crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Naruto woke up again he noticed that Sasuke was no longer lying against him. Instead the raven was sat on the floor with his wardrobe open, things scattered the neat-freaks room and he had a book of some kind on his knee. Silently Naruto fished a pair of boxers out of the heap of clothes from last night and slipped them on before crawling over to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder and looked up; his cheeks were hot from what he'd done a few hours ago. He hadn't cried like that in years. The last time he'd cried was on the roof of school and that was no where near what had happened earlier. As though reading his thoughts Naruto smiled that beautiful smile which was all Sasuke's.

"Don't you even worry about it," Naruto scolded playfully.

"Suppose you want to know why?" Sasuke asked.

"I would," Naruto nodded frowning a little. "But you'll tell me when you're ready."

"You're really an angel," Sasuke scoffed and brought Naruto between his legs with the blonde's back against his chest.

"And I think that's a line I've heard before," Naruto teased looking up and got a kiss on his eyelid for his efforts. Suddenly what Sasuke had been looking at was put on his lap and Sasuke's head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Listen?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Naruto smiled resting his head against Sasuke's.

"That's my grandmother," Sasuke said pointing to a picture.

Naruto looked down and saw the female version of Sasuke's father knelt down in a Japanese kimono looking like a traditional Geisha, Sasuke was part Japanese anyway. Next to her were two boys, one looking about five and the other nine. Naruto recognised them immediately as the mini-Sasuke and Itachi both with a childish flame on their smiling faces.

"This was taken at a festival years ago," Sasuke went on. "Me and Itachi really loved her, she could make anyone smile," he said fondly. "She was fun, she always acted like she was still a kid and lectured my father about making us grow too fast," he chuckled. "That festival was held at the Uchiha Estate, it was like a town in a way, loads of our family lived around there," he explained. "None as powerful as our branch since we were in the head of the family."

Naruto was sensing this was going to be a difficult thing for Sasuke to talk about so he took the raven's hand and Sasuke squeezed it in return. All he could do was wait.

"That day, it was her birthday," Sasuke said his eyes welling up a bit but he refused to cry again, yet anyway. "The whole family was celebrating but father got a business call and after paying his respects he and mother left, they said we could stay and have fun," he said smiling. "And we did, we stayed up playing until about ten before grandmother put us to bed, she had a really traditional house too," he laughed at the memory of his futon.

"At-At…" Sasuke broke off to take a deep breath and Naruto snuggled into him lending him his angel's strength. "At midnight grandmother woke us up and I can remember all the screaming," he said his hand tightening around Naruto's. "She told us to run and we did, when we got outside there was fire and blood everywhere," he whispered.

Naruto had no idea Sasuke had ever suffered anything else like this and since Sasuke never mentioned his grandmother he got a _very_ bad feeling.

"The papers called it the Uchiha Massacre," Sasuke snorted. "It was I guess, or a blood bath," he said. "Men were barging into houses and killing everyone, even my two month old cousin," he hissed angrily as he remembered her body thrown to her sobbing parents before they killed them too. "They all followed this one guy, Orochimaru," he spat the name like venom in his mouth.

Sasuke wound his free arm around Naruto's waist. "He came into the main house, I finally noticed grandmother had blood over her, now I know it had been grandfathers," he said slowly. "She led us to a servant exit and stuffed us in there before Orochimaru turned up," he grit out. "Itachi and I saw him kill her, saw him slice her to pieces from the cupboard," he said tears falling again. "Itachi held my mouth and held me back, I told him I hated him a few days after that because he hadn't let me go to her," he said. "That was the last time he called me Sasuke, until you came along."

Naruto turned sharply and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck straddling him so they could be closer. Sasuke tightly gripped him putting his face in Naruto's neck again.

"They had wanted to wipe us out," Sasuke continued his voice a little muffled by Naruto's skin. "My parents, me, Itachi, they wanted the end of the Uchiha's," he snarled. "We were _in the way_ as I heard him saying."

Naruto snarled himself at that but didn't let Sasuke see.

"Since then there were a few attempts on our lives," Sasuke continued. "They stopped when I was about sixteen," he shrugged. "I was so angry that Itachi hadn't let me help and mad that my parents thanked him, I stopped talking to them, stopped caring," he sighed. "We all did, father turned stricter and mother went quiet, Itachi and I rarely spoke, at least nicely to each other," he said. "Then, when I learnt of Neji's past and how he'd kept Hinata safe and told me how you protect who you know you can, who you love."

Naruto winced for him; Neji would have made sense to him back then. Maybe that was why Sasuke and Neji seemed closer than any of the others? Maybe that had been why Neji was so scared of Sasuke being mad at him for dating Gaara.

"I finally understood," Sasuke laughed darkly. "If I'd been in Itachi's place, I would have done the same thing," he sighed. "He protected me like grandmother wanted him to," he said quietly. "I grew angry at myself so I never told him how-how sorry I was," he choked out. "I was so scared he'd just laugh at me, I never thought we'd be like we are now, I never thought he'd care," he said. "I never thought I deserved it."

"You deserve it," Naruto said knowing now he couldn't hold his tongue. "Yes, you were wrong Sasuke but that wasn't your fault either," he admonished. "You were a little boy and you saw something terrible, of course you were going to speak from your pain and Itachi was the one to lash out at because you cared for him too," he said.

Sasuke could only listen.

"Itachi would _never_ have stopped loving you Sasuke," Naruto forced out. "You two may have argued and appeared to have hated each other but you're _brothers_," he said. "Do you have any idea what kind of bond that is? It can't be broken over hurtful words; it can be hidden but never broken."

"How-how can you know?" Sasuke asked holding Naruto.

"Because it's love Sasuke," Naruto smiled and pulled back to look at Sasuke. "It's a love in blood, its even different to the relationship between parents and children," he chuckled. "Siblings are supposed to argue, it's the way of life but that doesn't mean they can ever break that tie to each other," he informed. "People are _lucky_ to have family like that."

Sasuke offered a weak smile. "I love you," he said. "God, I love you so much," he smiled.

"Today's her birthday isn't it?" Naruto asked carefully and Sasuke nodded. "I don't think your grandmother would want the kid in that photograph to be so sad," he smiled before standing and grabbing his trousers.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto winked though kept everything all locked in as he got dressed. "Have a nap Sasuke," he smiled. "Oh and sorry," he said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked before the world went black.

"That," Naruto sighed and with a bit of effort got Sasuke onto his bed. He'd hit Sasuke in a point in his neck that knocks any person out cold but because Naruto had done it so quick he wouldn't even know what happened. He picked up Sasuke's phone and called Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice asked sounding desperate.

"Naruto," the blonde corrected. "You need to come to Sasuke."

"Why?" Itachi asked panicked.

"He needs you more than me today," Naruto answered and kissed Sasuke's head. "He told me what happened and trust me, he needs you more," he said. "He's sleeping for now."

"It'll only take me an hour if I leave now," Itachi said grabbing his car keys. "Thanks Naru-chan," he said.

"Welcome," Naruto laughed. "Bye," he said and Itachi hung up. He smiled down at Sasuke kissing him again before he continued to get dressed and grabbed his helmet. _'Jiraiya you're going to help me track that bastard down,'_ he growled to himself, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade all grew up together until Orochi-bastard turned on them and attempted to kill them. _'He'll pay for what he did; he wanted the Kyuubi, now he's getting him.'_

Naruto left the room and went through the building to the garage and paused when he came to see Kiba making out with Hinita near his bike.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinita said flushing at getting caught.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing down here?" Kiba asked and noticed the helmet in Naruto's hand and the barely controlled anger in the blonde's ocean eyes. "Going somewhere?"

Naruto smirked darkly, something Kiba hadn't seen before. "I have business to do," Naruto informed them getting to his bike and stuffed his helmet on. "Keep an eye out for Itachi-san," he said and Kiba blinked. "He's coming to see Sasuke, make sure they meet," he said kicking the bike to life.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

Naruto snarled slightly. "To take down an old snake," he said and passed his mobile phone over to Kiba. "I might be gone a while," he informed. "Tell Sasuke not to worry."

"W-Wait, I'm worried!" Kiba fretted. "What are you talking about? Naruto, tell me!"

"Just tell Sasuke I knew him too," Naruto said and Kiba frowned. "Don't worry so much, besides, demons like to cause chaos."

"You're not a demon!" Kiba frowned and nearly stepped back from the fire in Naruto's eyes.

"You'd be surprised," Naruto said before snapping his visor down and shot off into the City.

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled running after the blonde but it was no good.

Naruto was gone.

'_How dare you Orochimaru,'_ Naruto thought remembering the man who had tried to get him to join them because Naruto was the best. Naruto didn't fight anymore but for Sasuke he would. The blonde was heading for Jiraiya and Tsunade first then he'd find that bastard. After all, Sasuke wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

'_**True child,'**_ a voice inside him said.

'_Hi Kyuubi,'_ Naruto greeted.

Maybe there is some truth in rumours after all?

He just wasn't a murderer.

He was just the strongest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi pulled up to the school and saw Kiba out in the front yard as he stepped out of his car. The dog lover's girlfriend noticed him first and the brunette came over to him. "Where's Sasuke's room?" Itachi demanded and got the directions.

"Hey, um-" Kiba tried.

"Not now," Itachi said as softly as he could and left following the mutt's words exactly and he knocked on the door. After a few muffled curses and shuffled footsteps the door came open and he came face to face with his red eyed little brother.

"I-Itachi," Sasuke said his eyes doing that annoying tearing up thing again, he and his brother had never faced each other on this day.

Before he knew what he was doing Itachi had thrown his arms around his brother's bare shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He heard a sob from Sasuke before he clutched to the back of his shirt. Itachi staggered forward a little and kicked the door closed and held his little brother as they both relived that night.

"W-Why?" Sasuke got out. "Why her?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," Itachi answered shocked to find himself also crying.

Slowly Sasuke pulled back wiping furiously at his eyes before looking to his older brother. "I-I have something I wanted to say to you," he said in a small voice.

Itachi, also trying to compose himself, faced his brother. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't hate you," Sasuke rushed out but he wanted to say it.

Itachi smiled and kissed his brother's forehead. "I know," he said softly.

"I was a brat, I was just upset and I took it out on you, I had no right to do that," Sasuke started at a ramble. "I couldn't understand why you didn't let me go."

Itachi lifted Sasuke's chin and smiled as though he was the small little five-year-old again. "I couldn't have let you go," he smiled sadly. "He would have killed you too and I'll never let that happen, no matter how old you get you're _my_ baby brother and I love you."

'_Why is Naruto always right?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he jumped to hug his brother again. "I love you too Itachi, I'm glad you're my brother," he said. "I'm sorry it took me so long to apologise," he chuckled.

"You're just slow little brother," Itachi teased and Sasuke punched him. "I'm glad Naruto called me," he said.

"Naruto called you?" Sasuke asked. _'Bloody amazing, beautiful, angelic little dobe,'_ he thought affectionately. "Where is he?" he asked thinking Naruto had met his brother.

"I have no idea," Itachi said frowning slightly…

**I have the feeling my little muse is back! Still not as huge as the HPDM muses but she's here kicking out an idea.**

**I know I've changed the ideals of the Uchiha Massacre but its kind of my fanfiction so it's my choice. I apologise for any who don't like it. Also, I'll explain more about Kyuubi and Naruto in the next chapter. Plus, I have another twist that you'll all have to wait for.**

**I hope you liked so…**

**Please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hello again readers, guess what, I'm a Uni student! Can you believe it? Me! At University, I never thought I'd make it so I'm babbling a little on the concept that I actually got in. Can anyone guess what course I'm taking? English with Creative Writing, shocker there huh? Well, are any of my readers at Uni? Maybe we're at the same place!**

** Ok, rambling over, you're free to look now.**

** So, for everyone who reviewed you have – like always – my heartfelt thanks. For those waiting I'm glad to give you the next chapter and things will become clearer about Naruto…I hope. I don't ever plan, I let everything flow…**

** Please enjoy…**

My Everlasting Desire

Chapter Seven:

_ "I have no idea," Itachi replied frowning slightly..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's eyes were burning with anger as his bike sped towards Tsunade's and Jiraiya's cottage. He would get answers from them whether they liked the question or not. How dare that bastard! How _dare_ he?! How could that snake-bastard do something like that? How dare he hurt Naruto's Sasuke?!

"You're a dead man," he hissed his hands practically straggling the handles of his beloved bike.

**'Calm down brat,'** that voice told him.

_'Try no! He hurt Sasuke and he is going to pay!'_ Naruto yelled back to the force in his mind.

**'By turning you into a killer?' **that deep voice questioned.

_'Like you're one to talk Kyuubi,'_ Naruto snapped back and surprisingly had perfect control over his bike though he was distracted.

**'Tsunade and Jiraiya will not give you Orochimaru's location,'** Kyuubi told the stubborn teenager.

_'I'm not giving them a choice,'_ Naruto informed. _'Now unless you, my so called guardian, have nothing useful to say I suggest leaving me alone.'_

Naruto's head cleared for a while but he knew Kyuubi's presence was far from gone; his _guardian_ was ever so annoying. He thought of his legend and growled slightly. His big-shot father had killed the monster terrorising Leaf and that creature had been a descendant of the Nine Tails. When his father had killed Kyuubi's descendant he pleaded to whatever god listening – which didn't happen to be a god, far from it – that it would protect his son.

Jiraiya had explained everything to him once when they were training; they had actually been hunting down Tsunade when the conversation cropped up. It was stupid and if Naruto wasn't the living proof he would have said that all Jiraiya's nosebleeds had damaged his brain.

_- Flashback - _

_ Naruto was laid back on his sleeping bag with his jacket rolled up into a pillow. He was rather young; he had just suffered through his ninth birthday and as a treat Jiraiya took him away from the village in hopes of finding an old friend, Tsunade. Apparently the head Elder of the village had nominated her for an Elder position before he was killed by one of his former students._

_ The blonde was idly stroking the marking on his stomach like he did many times and was so engrossed with the conversation going on in his head that he started to talk aloud. Usually these things happened when he was alone – which he had been when it started – but the Hermit was heading back with fish since Naruto had refused to get it again while the pervert wrote his pervy books. The golden youth never even heard his mentor and unofficial Uncle approaching._

_ "I don't get why you're always urging me to train," Naruto was saying._

_ Jiraiya blinked and __hid himself in a canopy of bushes and trees wondering who his young charge was talking to. He slipped around a tree and ducked into the shadows looking to their makeshift campsite only to see Naruto with a distant look on his face and no one there._

_ "So what if I'm supposed to be powerful?" Naruto asked the air it seemed. "I want to be normal!"_

_ Jiraiya waited and watched in amazement as Naruto frowned._

_ "Well I don't care!" Naruto snapped his sapphire eyes narrow. "It's my life and I can do what I want! I'm not even supposed to hear you!"_

_ "Hear who, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked stepping out cradling the fish in his right arm._

_ Naruto bolted up looking wild for a moment. "N-No one," he stammered. "I'll set up the fire!"_

_ Jiraiya watched curiously as Naruto went about pilling the dry wood the boy had collected and made a circle of rocks around it so the flames wouldn't spread. The white haired man watched still as Naruto slashed to rocks together making embers flicker but not enough to light the wood. Still he watched until Naruto growled and got that look on his face again before he slashed the stones for the final time. This time though deep orange flames sprouted from Naruto's hands, not the rock, and the wood went up smoothly – so much so that Naruto jumped back._

_ "Naruto," Jiraiya said in his best scolding voice. "We need to talk."_

_ And they did talk._

_ Jiraiya dragged every detail about 'the Voice' from Naruto's lips and made him tell him every feeling he got when talking with or thinking about 'the Voice'. Jiraiya found out that the Kyuubi was the one who managed to keep the boy sane and alive when the older man wasn't there to protect him – or Iruka. That, somehow, Kyuubi __was accelerating his healing rate but couldn't heal everything all together. He learnt that Kyuubi told him things about the world, some things not pleasant and definitely not what children should hear while others were kind and gentle, soothing the emotionally terrified blonde. Naruto told Jiraiya that Kyuubi, who didn't treat him like anything special, was very important to him._

_ "I don't care if I'm insane," Naruto nearly whispered plucking at the grass. "I like Kyuubi talking to me; he says that when I get older he'll only come when I call for him but for now he's always around."_

_ Jiraiya sighed and nodded, he never thought Yondaime had been right. The creature he went after wasn't just some freak of nature making it huge; it was a demon that had escaped. All the things Yondaime said now made perfect sense, the only person who really listened had been the Old Man who had trained Jiraiya himself along with Tsunade and the traitor Orochimaru._

_ "Listen kid, I've got some things to tell you," he said slowly. "It's not easy and confusing as hell, I didn't even believe it up until now."_

_ "What is it?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side slightly._

_ "Before your born your father had this...uh, theory," Jiraiya began and noticed how Naruto's faced closed off at the mention of his father. "I was a theory on destiny and rebirth," he explained leaning on his bent knees. "You see, he believed that we've all been here before, that we're repeating a life in a loop, to fix something that went wrong the first time round," he said and Naruto's face was now of open ridicule. "I didn't believe it either, trust me, but he said he knew he would die that night, either by the creature or by something else because it was meant to happen."_

_ "So he gave up," Naruto accused viciously._

_ "No, no, he decided to go down fighting, like he said his past life also did," Jiraiya said trying to remember everything. "Years ago it was more than Leaf that thought of jutsu and chakra, it was practised over the world."_

_ "I don't need a history lesson Ero-Sennin," Naruto huffed crossing his arms._

_ "Yeah, yeah," Jiraiya sighed knowing the blonde was stubborn when talking about his father. "But when Yondaime, you father, was born it was on the same day and month of a Yondaime born exactly one hundred years before," he said and Naruto blinked. "He went further into it, researching, and found that there was a Tsunade and Jiraiya born the same day as us, exactly one hundred years between us."_

_ "So..." Naruto trailed pretending he wasn't interested._

_ "Well, when your mother became pregnant your father looked at the dates again and you were to be born on August 10__th__," he said brushing his thick white hair again. "Another Naruto was born exactly one hundred years before you, on the same day."_

_ Naruto blinked and then frowned. "So he thought we were all reborn for some specific purpose? All of us?"_

_ Jiraiya nodded. "He started working more on that, he found that the snake-bastard was also born one hundred years before and became a traitor to his two friends," he explained. "The first Tsunade was a medi-nin, like our Tsunade is now, I am a fighter and traveller and a published author," he said and Naruto rolled his eyes. "So was the first Jiraiya and apparently he was a known pervert__."_

_ "Coincidence," Naruto bit out._

_ "I thought so to," Jiraiya nodded. "But he went on about it, I read his work a few years ago," he informed the blonde. "He found the same things about us, you, Kakashi, Iruka, the entire Hyuuga and Uchiha clans__ and a few others," he said and Naruto frowned thoughtfully._

_ "A big coincidence," Naruto shrugged._

_ "A coincidence enough that Naruto from one hundred years ago had the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside him by the Hokage, and his father, Yondaime?" Jiraiya questioned and Naruto's jaw dropped. "They were ninjas, a lot like you are now and were all intertwined with each other," he explained. "Your father never figured out what went wrong but we were all reborn and the Kyuubi is your guardian, you practically are the Kyuubi."_

_ "So I am a monster?" Naruto sighed looking down._

_ "No! Kyuubi isn't a monster kid," Jiraiya said and Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "I can't even begin to explain, just trust me, there's something that didn't happen that should have__ or something that did happen that shouldn't__."_

_ - End Flashback - _

Naruto sighed, if the Kyuubi was his guardian how come he couldn't save Naruto the humiliation of getting raped when he was younger? After that he'd learnt how to channel the Kyuubi's power, the power inside his very soul, so he wouldn't have to rely on the Fox.

**'Orochimaru is in the old Sound,'** Kyuubi said.

Naruto swerved out of shock and ignored the horn sounding from the car he nearly crashed into, and the curses the driver yelled fell on deaf ears. _'What?'_ he asked.

**'Orochimaru is in the village once called Sound, I only know that much,'** Kyuubi informed.

_'Why didn't you tell me before?!'_ Naruto demanded as he cut across a few cars to the exit of the road, he basically knew the way to old Sound and it was a good five days travel – if you had to stick to the roads.

**'I don't want you to become a killer,'** Kyuubi said and if Naruto wasn't mistaken there was a hint of a plea in there too.

_'I'll do anything for Sasuke,'_ Naruto vowed.

Kyuubi sighed and it rang through Naruto's head like bells. **'I know Kit, I know,'** he said. **'And Kit?'**

_'Yes?'_ Naruto asked confused by the tone.

**'I'm...sorry, about not being able to be there for you then,'** was all that was said before Kyuubi's presence retreated.

Naruto let on a small, pained smile and mentally thanked his demon guardian. In truth, back then, Naruto had been so scared he'd completely forgotten about Kyuubi and when Naruto had turned twelve the demon would only appear when Naruto called for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba jumped from his bed – which just so happened to have Hinata in it – when a loud and rapid pounding came to his door. He looked to Hinata – who was in a nightgown for the record – and then back to the door when the banging kept going. Soon a familiar voice was added.

"KIBA! GET UP!" Sasuke yelled frantically. "I CAN'T FIND NARUTO!"

Kiba would have thought Sasuke was overreacting if he hadn't tried to tell both Uchiha's what happened to Naruto so instead he rolled his eyes. He got up – only in boxers and a vest t-shirt – before stalking over to the door and pulling it open. It seemed that he was the last person to be woken because his heart stopped when Neji's white eyes did a double-take of his room staring at his flushed cousin before looking murderously to Kiba. Neji might now know of Kiba's and Hinata's relationship but that didn't mean he had to see his own cousin in Kiba's bed – looking very cute Kiba had to think.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke cut in.

Since Sasuke had saved him Kiba decided he'd answer honestly. "Not since he rushed out of here earlier," he said and Sasuke's scared eyes widened.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke demanded and felt his brother put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine Sasuke," Itachi assured since he had stuck around for the day.

"Where did he go?" Gaara asked curious as to why Naruto – who was nearly as lazy as Shikamaru – would rush anywhere.

Hinata stepped up. "H-He said to 'take down an old snake'," she recited and saw both Uchiha's pale.

Kiba nodded. "He told me to tell you that he knew him too," he said. "But I haven't seen you all day," he shrugged. "He was acting really weird, he called himself a demon," he informed.

"He what?" Shino asked frowning. "Why would he do that?"

"The Kyuubi," Sasuke whispered making his brother look at him sharply. "How could I have been so stupid?!" he cursed himself.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Kyuubi? The Nine Tails?" Gaara asked his almost invisible eyebrows shooting up.

"Nine tails?" Kiba asked completely confused.

"I think I've heard of it too," Shikamaru – the lazy genius – commented.

"Why would you mention the Kyuubi?" Itachi asked his brother.

"Because of his legend," Sasuke said fisting his hair. "I _knew_ it sounded familiar, how could it have taken me so long to figure it out?"

"Will you _please_ tell me what the HELL you are talking about?!" Kiba stressed his arms waving madly.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said and the guys gasped all knowing of the Uchiha Massacre even if they'd never spoken of it. "That night, what was it he said about Kyuubi?" he asked mostly himself.

"'If I don't get the Kyuubi in this life then it'll kill me and give me another, like it did before'," Itachi said knowing most of that conversation from heart – or nightmare.

"So...a mythological demon is going to kill Orochimaru and give him another life?" Neji asked frowning. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh my god! Naruto's going to kill him!" Sasuke nearly screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Kiba really did scream.

Sasuke looked around and saw that his friends looked worried, confused and rather scared, hell, his last comment had scared – though touched – even him. "How much of Naruto's background do you guys know?" he asked and it turned out that only Kiba knew how Naruto got those scars on his cheeks and not why. "Alright, I'll tell you _basically_ but it's not my story to tell."

So he did. He told them about the day Naruto was born and the overgrown fox that attack Leaf which Naruto's dad died killing. He also told them about how everyone said the spirit of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox – Kyuubi – had taken the killer's baby as punishment and took over the body. Sasuke then went on to tell them – in a monotone voice – what Orochimaru had said about the Kyuubi that night his grandmother was murdered.

Neji was perhaps the most shocked. "I can't believe it," he breathed.

"Neji, please, Naruto isn't evil," Sasuke promised hoping Neji wouldn't start hating his lover.

Neji blinked. "No, not that," he said. "Something mine and Hinata's fathers used to tell us," he said and suddenly Hinata was nodding along.

"Once, long ago, an angel was born to the humans," Hinata began remembering the story fondly. "His golden hair shamed the Sun, his eyes brighter than sapphires and his wings hidden from sight," she continued. "This angel became a vessel for one so evil in hopes of protecting everyone and succeeded at a price, the angel was thrown to the winds for all those around him feared or looked on in disgust," she said leaning against Kiba's arm. "He continued on the Earth, alone, for twelve years until a dark prince came before him, his days were never lonely after that," she smiled, she'd always tried to draw the prince and his angel.

"Yes, his days were filled with trails but not a day went by without the dark prince storming the angel's mind," she continued. "Bit by bit, piece by piece, the golden angel began to fall in love but bit by bit and piece by piece the angel's life got harder and harder," she said and Kiba wrapped his arms around her. "Another came and took his secret love, promising him power for vengeance on an unknown innocent," she sighed. "Filled by hatred and the thrust of power the dark one accepted and left the angel for strength."

Hinata looked sad remembering the next bit. "The angel never gave up and many times did he have to face the one he loved in battle, the one he loved roughly tearing away his heart each time," she said. "The little angel grew to an age where he could take it no more and he left to the place where music no longer rang to claim his soul mate back," she again paused noticing that all the guys – including Itachi-san – was listening to her.

"When the angel came though he fell to the body of his dead love, it should never have happened, his blood should never have been spilt in such a way," Hinata went on. "That day the angel vowed that the world would be doomed to repeat itself until he and his dark prince could live on together," she said. "Until their love could bloom and spread," she smiled. "However, out of blind love the little angel took the life of his love's killer before joining his love in death to await the time they would rejoin on Earth."

"So that's the full story," Itachi breathed.

"The full story?" Kiba asked looking to the eldest Uchiha heir.

Itachi nodded and a small blush came to his cheeks. "A friend, Kisame, found that story but he only found the first section," he explained.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to say we're wrapped up in all this?" Kiba asked frowning. "You know that story can't be true right?"

"Why not?" Itachi asked. "The story makes perfect sense," he said and his brother looked to him curiously. "Honestly Sasuke, think, does that story not sound familiar."

"It does up until the leaving for power bit," Gaara nodded bringing the attention to him. "Naruto is the angel, Kyuubi the demon inside him, the 'one so evil' and Sasuke is the dark prince," he said making the raven blush slightly. "But after that I don't get it."

Itachi thought a little more before pulling out his mobile phone and calling his friend.

"This better be important," was the rough reply when the phone was answered. "I was asleep Itachi."

"Yes well, it is important," Itachi replied. "I need you to do some research on the Nine Tails and the body it got sealed inside," he said.

"Itachi...it's past three in the morning," Kisame grumbled though there were noises of someone sitting up.

"Yes, and?" Itachi asked smirking. "You have my blessing if you want to wake up Deidara and Sasori but they'll likely kill you," he said.

"And why aren't you doing this yourself?" Kisame asked.

"Because I'm preoccupied," Itachi answered. "Call me if you find something about the vessel killing someone, thanks," he said and hung up without another word.

Nobody spoke for a while as they all tried to get their heads around the idea that they could be dealing with something way out of their league. Sasuke was scared, guiltily happy that Naruto cared that much and if the story was true absolutely disgusted with himself for ever leaving Naruto or putting him through that. The story certainly fit them. Sasuke had often been referred to as the 'dark prince' and Naruto was, without a doubt, the most beautiful angel. Could it really be possible?

"So the story is about an angel who swears the world will repeat so he can have another try with his lover?" Shino asked and the few slightly ahead nodded where Kiba looked like his head had exploded. "I have to agree with Kiba, this seems a little bit too farfetched."

"What you're talking about is-is-is, it's like magic!" Kiba fumed unable to think of anything else.

Suddenly – and rather comically considering the deafening silence that had fallen – Sasuke's and Naruto's mobile phones went off. Sasuke looked down and on his ID he had 'Tsunade' and on Naruto's it was 'Hermit'. He answered Naruto's instead to make the point Naruto _was not_ here. "Hello?"

"He's gone, isn't he?" Jiraiya's worried voice questioned.

Sasuke looked at the phone as though it had eyes. "Yes, how did you know?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Tsunade, he's gone!" he called to the female who just put her phone down. "When did he leave?"

"About twelve-ish," Kiba said loud.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded of the older man. "Where's Naruto gone? How did you know he'd gone anyway? What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"He loves you," was the simple answer for a while.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked more confused than ever.

"What happened to make Naruto hate Orochimaru because of you?" Jiraiya asked instead.

"He found out how I know him," Sasuke said glaring at the wall. "You haven't answered any of my questions; tell me what's going on!"

Jiraiya sighed again. "History is repeating itself only this time Naruto has you."

"I still don't understand," Sasuke muttered.

"It's not something we can explain over the phone," Jiraiya told him. "When is the earliest you can get back to Konoha?"

"An hour if I leave now," Sasuke said and the guys looked to him confused.

"Alright, bring your friends, we think this involves them too," Jiraiya replied not knowing the raven nodded. "Kakashi has already gone after Naruto," he informed. "And tell your brother he should get here too, yours and the Hyuuga clans are involved in this."

"Fine, we'll pack up and tell the University something, we should be there in about two hours," Sasuke said.

"Right kid," Jiraiya said and hung up.

Sasuke quickly recapped everything to his friends and Hinata called Sakura to tell her that she – as a Hyuuga – was also going to find out what was going on, she was quite close to Naruto too. Itachi wrote a very formal letter to the school board explaining why Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru were desperately needed to return home and that there was no definite date they would be returning; however they will still keep studying. The guys packed up a few clothes, their phones and the other random stuff guys are known to pack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke frowned when he got out of his car and saw more than Jiraiya, Tsunade and Iruka waiting for them. There was also Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, his, Neji's and Hinata's parents along with Itachi's friends – often referred to as the Akatsuki by others.

"What is everyone doing here?" Itachi asked cocking an eyebrow at Kisame. "I didn't know you even knew who they were."

Kisame just smirked but Tsunade smacked him around the head. "Tsunade-san is my doctor," he said.

"Ok...so why are we all here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because we're all involved in this, yeah," Deidara said yawning and propping himself against his fiancé, Sasori.

Jiraiya nodded. "And though Naruto has gone you're all needed to make the cycle end," he explained holding Tsunade's hand. "Come inside, I'll try and tell you everything, I only explained a little of this to Naruto once to tell him why he had Kyuubi inside him..."

- - - - - - - - -

** There we go...a very interesting – and confusing – twist to it all! Hope you enjoyed it. You should thank Louise, a friend of mine, because she's a Naruto nutcase and has made me start thinking about it again :)**

** Please review...**


End file.
